Wind Of Changes
by Marlitje
Summary: After two dramatic months Bella and her lil brother have been through they are forced to move to Milford. As Edward is rather stalked by girls he seemed to have a hard time to open up to any girl. Bella & Edward Pov  I'm not good at summarys  please R&R
1. Everything Changes

**I want to thank Twilightgirl2 for being my beta! Thank you so much :D**

I hope you'll enjoy the story :D

**BELLA**

I felt very welcomed in Milford. Suddenly the weather changed from a clear blue sky to one of the worst storms I've seen in my life. On the radio they were saying that they hadn't seen a storm like it in Milford for 10 years. As I had just received my license it was scary to drive in this weather. You could see people running to cover but we weren't able to yet. My speed changed from 70km to 50km to 10km in an hour. I could hardly see a thing, but stopping would be asking for problems since I was not the only one on the road and there was no way that the people behind would be able to stop in time. I did my best to see the road but mostly I drove on my instincts. I wanted to pull over, but I had no idea where it would be safe to stop so I decided to keep driving, praying that the people before me would do the same. I watched as the fuel gauge and slightly panicked when I realized there was no way I could get home with what was left in the tank.

It was only another 10 minutes before I finally reached a station. The storm was not as fierce as before, but I knew that was temporary. I took Nathan out the car-seat to go inside and pay. Once inside I was surprised by how crowded it was. I took a Red Bull for me and strawberry flavored milk for Nathan. We stood in the line to pay as a mother and daughter came to stand after us. The girl must have been around Nathan's age. She was nagging to have a cookie as the mother kept saying no. It was finally my time to pay. After gathering all my stuff in my purse I turned around and smiled at the mother after me… it was more an automatic smile.  
>"You are lucky." She smiled. I met her gaze and looked confused at her. "Your son does not seem to whine all day." she smiled weakly and rolled her eyes. I just smiled back as we then continued our way to the car. Nathan actually wasn't my son but my brother. He held my hand and narrowed his eyes before we ran back to the car. I placed him back in the car seat and he took his blanket to dry his face. He stared at me without emotion even after I smiled and kissed his forehead.<p>

It was still raining lightly and the weather was not dangerous yet. But I did have the feeling that the weather was going to catch up with us. Now was the time to pull up the speed in the hope to be home before it can get any worse. I looked at Nathan in the mirror. He was staring out the window while he sipped on his strawberry drink. Nathan was mummy's darling, he was a typical child, he laughed, cried, screamed, whined to get what he wanted. That was until a month ago when our parents were killed in a car accident. Since that day Nathan acted different. He became scared of new people he refuses to answer anybody else's questions. He only answers when I ask him something. The doctors said it was temporary, that I just had to help him over this trauma. But after a week or three, I became more concerned… Nathan did not cry or yell for mum or dad, he was just quiet, and his facial expressions always stayed blank. So because of his way of dealing with our parents' loss I was not able to find time to deal with it myself. Taking care of him was one thing. But then the running to doctors and child therapists was just too much to handle. Not to mention that in the first week I also had to deal with the whole funeral. Mum and dad had no siblings and dads parents died at a young age. Mum was raised by only her mother who passed away about two years ago. I looked again in the mirror.  
>"What are you thinking about, honey?" I asked. He looked quickly my way.<br>"Nothing." He said shrugging and looked back outside the window.

As I predicted the weather caught up with us. I concentrated on the road again but now I couldn't see more than the lights of the car in front of us. That was the only way to get home, since I wasn't sure of my way around Milford. I somehow wished I stayed at the station even I knew that was not a real solution. I looked very quick at my GPS and saw it was only 15 minutes to go.

Suddenly the lights of the car behind me destroyed my concentration and I was too late to notice that we were in a corner. I lost control of my wheel but somehow still held it tightly as we slid off the road. I was unable to stop the car and looked in the mirror to see Nathan's face. His eyes were closed and he held on as tight as possible to the car seat. I could see how his milk was all over his sweater and then the only thing I could think was that there was no way we could have the same destiny as Mum and Dad. The car stopped as we drove against a tree. My head bumped against the wheel and then everything went blank.

"Miss, are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes. There was a burning pain on my head. As one hand automatically went to my forehead the other went straight over my stomach.  
>"Don't move. I called an ambulance." I looked at the guy but only saw a blur. Little by little I realized what happened. I looked through the broken mirror and saw that the car seat was empty.<br>"Nathan!" I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice seemed to give up.  
>"Listen, Its better if you don't speak, you've got some serious injuries." The guy said. I looked around and then back at guy.<br>"You do have my little brother, right?" I asked almost begging and I could feel the panic flowing throughout my whole body. He looked at me and needed some extra time to answer that question.  
>"No, I just got here. There was no little boy just you." He said concerned. I closed my eyes to calm myself down. Dad always told me that calmness was the only thing that could help you. But the thought that something horrible had happened to him was playing on my mind heavily. I could not feel the pain anymore and almost jumped out of the car. I looked around in panic but refused to cry. He was all I had left and there was no way that they could take him away from me. I had to find him, even if I had to go and search for him now... on my own. Suddenly the pain caught up with me again and I fell down on the floor. If it was not for the guy before me I would have cried.<br>"We need to go and search for him." I said weakly as he helped me up and sat me back in the car. He placed his jacket around me. He kneeled down before me and looked me in the eyes.  
>"We will find him." He said as the ambulance arrived.<br>"What is your name, Miss?" They asked as the guy made room for them.  
>"Bella." I answered as I saw the guy walking away. I wanted to go after him but the paramedics stopped me. I did not have the time for medical care, I had to find Nathan.<p>

A lot of people arrived and I could see that they were making plans. They wanted to bring me to the hospital, but there was not a hair on my head that thought about leaving this place… not until Nathan was safe and with me. The guy from earlier walked to the ambulance, together with an older man. They sat down before me and smiled briefly. My view was still blurry and I had to concentrate to see their faces.  
>"How are you feeling?" The older man asked. I looked at him and smiled briefly back while in my mind I was screaming how would you feel if your brother was lost?<br>"I'm Hugh and this is Edward, We need to ask a few basic questions about your brother."  
>"He is three and a half, has blonde hair and brown eyes." I shook my head trying to think of what else I had to say.<br>"Do you think you will be able to find him in time, considering the weather?" I managed to whisper out.

**EDWARD**

"We will do our best." Hugh said. She looked helpless and we knew perfectly well that there was nothing that will help her now unless we found her little boy.  
>"Do you perhaps have a picture of him?" I asked as she took her purse and searched her wallet she was shaking as she handed us his picture. I placed it in our plastic map and smiled again briefly at her.<br>"Do you remember what he was wearing?" I continued as I saw her thinking about it.  
>"Dark blue jeans and a red sweater." she almost whispered.<br>"Can I ask you why you were on the road in this weather?" Hugh asked. She looked a bit surprised and looked down. I looked at Hugh and back at her. I knew he had to ask that question but she seemed even more torn apart now. "We just arrived here. We were on the way to our new place." she whispered. Hugh nodded while he wrote everything down.  
>"Anything special we need to know." he asked as she shook her head. Hugh placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.<br>"We will find him." Hugh said and left the ambulance.

"How are you doing?" I asked as she shrugged. She suddenly looked up as her eyes got teary. It was as if panic was suddenly overwhelming her.  
>"I forgot to say that he won't be answering if you would be calling out for him. He has been refusing to speak for a month now to anyone. He only seems to answer my questions and that hardly ever happens." she said as her voice broke. She placed her hands over her face and cried heartbrokenly. I think she thought that the whole situation was hopeless. I tried to make eye contact with her and smiled weakly.<br>"We will find him, I promise you that." I tried to reassure her.

I walked back to Hugh and he could tell from my facial expressions that something was wrong.  
>"What is it?" he asked as everyone gathered together.<br>"He does not speak." I said carefully  
>"What? He is three and a half." he said confused. I nodded and placed my hand in my pockets against the cold.<br>"She said that he refused to speak since about a month ago. That he only answers to her questions" I shook my head trying to understand it myself.  
>"Did you ask why?" I looked at him and shook my head.<br>"She is losing it right now, and besides that isn't really our business."  
>"We have to find that little boy, Edward. Everything about him is now our business." He said annoyed.<p>

An hour and a half had gone by since the car accident. We had been walking around the forest for about 40 minutes now. And believe me walking in the forest was a hell right now. I couldn't see a thing and everything was soaked. I preferred to sit home in the coach watching T.V or hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. After every ten steps I flashed my light in all the different possible directions, but there was nothing to see and I was losing it. I was losing the hope to find him and was getting annoyed by the fact that I was walking in soaked shoes. Let's be fair we were searching with about 30 people and no one had spotted Nathan yet.

Three hours since the car accident and there was still no sign of Nathan. The storm was over as it only rained lightly now. I stopped walking and flashed my light back to the place where the accident happened. I walked back to the place and tried to think like a three year old. I decided to walk just straight before me looking for something that might catch the attention of a three year old.

**BELLA**

After a hopeless argument with the paramedics I was now stranded on this hospital bed. The only sound in the room was the clock, which I kept staring at. I saw the hands of the clock making each movement excruciatingly slowly. Three hours passed by already and there was no news of Nathan. They told me that about 30 people were searching for him, and in this weather I was surprised by how many people that showed up. A nurse walked in the room to check my status. She couldn't bring me any news about Nathan but made it clear that they would tell me immediately if there was. I sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling, these were the moments I missed Mum and Dad the most. It just wasn't fair that I had to go through this alone. No one should! I sighed deeply again and looked at the phone. Why didn't they call? Even if it was just to let me now they were still searching. Now I didn't know if I should be happy or not that there wasn't news yet because they always say that no news is good news. If they called to say they stopped searching I would rather they don't call. I actually only want this phone to ring when they find him. I want this phone to ring now and say they found him. I needed someone, just anyone who could give me some hope, because I was not able to deal with this on my own any longer.

Another woman appeared in my room she was not a nurse and smiled briefly at me. She placed her jacket and purse on the table and sat down next to me. I looked at her and back at the door. I was the only one in this room what was she doing here?  
>"How are you doing, Bella." she placed her hand on mine and looked me in the eyes. It was weird how she reminded me of Mum. Maybe that was because she did her hair the same way.<br>"I'm fine. Do I know you?" I blurted out as she shook her head and smiled.  
>"No, you don't. But your parents did. I'm Esme" she winked as I smiled at her. It was weird, because even if I didn't know her, I was so happy that she was here.<br>"Your mum used to be my best friend. I helped your Dad to seduce your Mum. But I will tell you that story when you come on a visit. So is there any news about Nathan already?" She asked her voice full of concern. I shook my head and looked straight ahead.  
>"Nothing?" She asked surprised as I shook my head again. She walked back to the table and took out her cell phone. I think she called number three times before looking annoyed at me.<br>"He doesn't answer his phone." She sighed and sat down next to me again. "My son is one of the people who is searching for him." she said proudly as I smiled again at her.  
>"Thank him from me." I said weakly as she nodded.<br>"Maybe you can do that yourself when you come to visit me. Well only if you want to visit me of course." She rattled. I just smiled not able to pay a lot of attention to the conversation. I still saw the hands of the clock moving on. Every second that passed by made me scared.

"You should lay down a bit. Try to sleep." she said full of concern.  
>"I'm not able to sleep." I answered while at the same time I did as she said and lay down. My eyes got teary as she placed her hand on my shoulder.<br>"They will find him." She assured me as I looked at her. A tear rolled from my face and I searched for the strength to speak.  
>"But what if they don't?" I whispered.<br>She stroked my hair and smiled. 'They will.'

**EDWARD**

If I had to describe my own thoughts I would have to put them in two parts. The first I would describe as the more realistic part but also the quitter, while the other part was the believer. I kept having this rare conversation with myself saying "we won't find him." Then I automatically answer myself replying "Of course we will." Four and a half hours has passed since the accident. And still there was no sign. I still followed the way that I thought a boy of three would follow. But I couldn't believe that a boy from three would walk for more than an hour so I turned around and walked back repeating my first strategy ten steps and then flashing my light in all the directions. Five hours passed by and I was giving in to my first thoughts. I kneeled down and placed my hands on my head. I couldn't help but think about the girl's reaction. I sighed deeply trying to accept my thoughts. I stood up as my flashlight fell out of my hand. It spun a few times before it landed on the ground. I picked it up and automatically looked to the place where my flashlight landed. I sighed relieved and walked closer to the tree. I kneeled down as a little boy looked at me. He was shivering and his lips were turning blue. I took my walkie-talkie to let the others know that I found him. I took my jacket off and placed it over the boy even though it was soaked through.

"Come on, Nathan. Let's get you back." I held him close against me as I walked with him to the ambulance that was waiting for him. I handed him to the paramedics as Hugh walked my way.  
>"Great job Edward!" He smiled satisfied patting my shoulder. I smiled and sighed deeply, relieved to have a happy ending here.<br>"Be careful on the road!" I yelled as he made his way to his car. He turned around and lifted his hand up making the right-sir sign. People congratulated me before they left and soon enough the whole place was empty. I walked to my car and took a last look at this scene. I checked my phone and saw I had a few missed calls. I rolled my eyes at seeing my mum's number and called her back.

"Hey son!" I heard my Mum say, she hadn't even let the phone ring out once.  
>"Hey mom, so why did you call?" I asked smiling.<br>"I am at the hospital with Bella, and we wanted to know how it was going, Hugh just called her saying that he was found… there was a bad connection so he hang up fast. Anyway are you coming?" Typical Mum trying to bother her, I knew she meant well, but some people really don't like it.  
>"I think I'm going straight home, I assume you will tell me how he is doing when I come by tomorrow?" I said tiredly.<br>"Of course I will. And be on time for lunch now." she said seriously as I laughed briefly.  
>"I will do my best. So how is she doing?" I asked concerned<br>"Better now, relieved." My Mum replied.  
>"I was talking about her injuries." I said confused.<br>"Oh, it's not that bad, she can leave the hospital tomorrow." My Mum told me reassuringly.  
>"That's good to hear. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said warily<br>"I'll see you tomorrow" My Mum said before hanging up.


	2. Meeting The Family

Thanks again to Twilightgirl2 for being my beta

Thank you so much mimi619 for your review! I hope you still like it :)

BELLA

The news that they found Nathan caused all my emotions to finally break loose. I cried happily as Esme comforted me. These were the five longest hours of my life and I had never been so nervous to see Nathan again. Everyone moved a few steps to give me a moment with Nathan. I hugged him tightly while he actually couldn't care less. As if he really didn't understood what just happened and what kind of danger he was actually in he was probably he was too young for that. He seemed tired but at least he looked good considering he was outside in such horrendous weather for five hours. I looked at the doctor and smiled briefly as they went to do some checkups. After another half hour they brought Nathan back in the room. The doctor told me that we had to stay till tomorrow, just to be sure.

"So I hope you will take a good nap now." Esme smiled as she took her jacket and purse. She stood at the end of my bed while she searched for her key.  
>"Thank you, Esme. It really was great to have someone around. Even if did not show it very well." I said as she shook her head and smiled.<br>"You are welcome. And since you don't have a car now, shall I take you home tomorrow?"  
>"That would be great." I smiled back as she nodded and walked to the door.<br>"I'll be here around 11 am. Goodnight." Before I could say goodnight back she was out of sight.

I waited for Esme to arrive while Nathan was playing with his car on the bed. He noticed my starring and looked at me. I smiled and stroked his hair as he came to sit on my lap. He placed his head on my chest and kept his car in his hand. I remembered the doctors from Phoenix say that I should go to a child therapist with him he would be talking in no time then. I spent all my savings on that woman and ended up with nothing in return. He still refused to talk and I could gauge nothing from his facial expression, I had to ask a billion questions which he answered poorly. That was of course the main reason why we had to move to Milford. I had to sell the house in Phoenix after a month. I finished my last year at collage and I had no income. The bills from the funeral came in and so did the doctors' bills, it was impossible to stay there. Then the other more important reason was that maybe this move would help Nathan. Maybe he could see this as a new start.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked as he looked and nodded.  
>"Ready?" I was caught up in my thoughts as Esme suddenly stood before me. I nodded fast and stood up while taking hold of our belongings.<br>"You probably didn't have time to go to the shop. So I made a bit extra." she said as she started her car.  
>"You shouldn't have done that. We would have found something." I sped out as she smiled.<br>"It's no problem, Bella. And then I can tell you about your parents."  
>"Well, thank you… again." I smiled weakly.<br>"It's really great to see you and Nathan. Did you know that your mum was planning on coming back to Milford?"  
>"No, I didn't. How did you know?" I asked surprised as she shrugged.<br>"We mailed each other from time to time. She told me everything about your Dad, you and Nathan and I told everything about Carlisle and Edward." She smiled. The name Edward caught my attention. I suddenly remembered the guy from yesterday. He called the ambulance and searched together with the others for Nathan. Then I remember Esme saying that her son was one the people who was searching for Nathan.

"Edward is he your son or your husband" I asked as she laughed briefly.  
>"He is my son." Of course there are more Edward's then one, but I found it all a bit coincidental.<br>"Could it be that he was …" she parked her car and nodded.  
>"Yes, he was the first on the scene. He also was the one who found Nathan." She smiled as I just looked dumbfounded at her. I didn't expect to see him here! I wasn't able to think of a proper thank you.<br>"So hungry?" She asked as she opened her car door. I nodded and took Nathan out the car seat.

"I hope you like baked potatoes." she said as she opened the door. She led us into the living room as two people were watching a football game. They turned their heads to face us as I recognized Edward immediately even though he looked a lot different now. Due to the weather yesterday it was of course not easy to see each other properly but I really thought he was older when we sat down in the ambulance. Of course my view was not really helpful then.

"Esme is right! You look just like your mother." Carlisle smiled as he stood up. I smiled and looked at Esme.

"I'll go and set the table." She said and walked to the kitchen.  
>"Shall I help?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.<br>"No no, that's my job." Carlisle smiled and followed Esme. Nathan was hiding himself behind me and I didn't have a clue of what I could say to help reassure him that everything would be ok. Edward stood up and smiled as he looked at Nathan.  
>"He is doing well, I see." I automatically looked at Nathan and nodded.<br>"Yeah, he is fine… thanks to you." I smiled. I didn't knew why but somehow I was not feeling really relaxed around him.  
>"I wasn't the only one who searched for him." He kneeled down to Nathans height and winked at him.<br>"Hi, Nathan." He smiled as Nathan hided his face. Edward stood up again and looked at me.  
>"He is really shy, huh?"<br>"Lately he is." I stated as he nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.  
>"I'm sorry about your parents. My mum told me, you will soon realize that she is the neighborhoods paper." He winked as I laughed briefly. So let's not tell her too much.<br>"So I wasn't really able to thank you properly for everything." I said feeling nervous. He shrugged and smiled.  
>"Do you maybe by any chance have the addresses of the people who helped with the searching?"<br>"Sure, I will have to search for them, but I will add them in your mailbox tomorrow." He said kindly  
>"Thanks."<p>

Somehow the whole lunch was awkward. They all seemed so chilled were as I was scared to speak out loud. Three new people were too much at once. Not to mention the fact they had already done so much for me. With everything they did I felt even worse because I couldn't do something in return. I walked back to our place since it was just around the corner it was the first time I saw the place I had to admit that it looked bigger than I thought. I opened the door and noticed that the boxes where placed right in the middle of the living room and hall. The moving company made it almost unable for me to get in my own kitchen. All the walls obviously needed a new color and the floor had to be re-done as well, but I knew that this house could become a wonderful place again.

I first installed Nathans bed so that he could take a nap while I began unpacking everything. I smiled proudly at myself that I had named all the boxes by room. I walked from room to room to place the boxes in the corner of the room they belonged in. Before unpacking the most important things I began to dust off everything. It was incredible! I assumed that I need two buckets a room knowing that there was no furniture yet.

EDWARD

"She seemed nervous." Mum said as she washed the dishes after we finished our dessert. Mum asked Bella to stay, but she said she needed to unpack and stuff.  
>"Honey, she was in a house with people she didn't know." I nodded in agreement with Dad as Mum sighed.<br>"We really have to help her, that poor girl has nothing anymore."  
>"We are helping her, but you have to realize how Renee and Charlie were. They liked to be independent so don't push her she has her parents traits." Dad looked at me and rolled his eyes. Knowing Mum she would be at Bella's door every day to ask how she is doing or to bring food and so on.<br>I stood up and took my jacket as Mum looked disappointed at me.  
>"I can't stay all day, mum. I have things to do." I said kissing her cheek.<br>"Like hanging out with Emmett and Jasper?" She mumbled as Dad pushed her lightly.  
>"I'll see you soon." I said ignoring her comments.<p>

I arrived home and opened my computer and took out the papers from yesterday. When you decide to help as a volunteer you have to sign your name and address on the paper. I typed them over and printed the list so I could bring them to Bella tomorrow, after that I listened to my missed calls. The first one was from Alyssa to ask if I wanted to join her to this musical. The next one was from Jessica to ask if I maybe was up for a drink with her. The next one was from Emmett to ask if I was still joining them tonight for a beer, pizza and football. I text Jessica and Alyssa apologizing saying I already had plans hoping that they would give up now. I don't know why but a few girls found it difficult to let things rest. I talked to them once or twice then we switched numbers and suddenly they act totally different. Emmett and Jasper had more luck. Jasper found the great Alice, she was fun sometimes she was still just like a child. And Emmett had Rosalie, who would do anything for you if she liked you.

Both of the girls got on great with each other, which was great for us. Especially on days like today while we enjoyed football they will do something together instead complaining what their boyfriends were up to. I called Emmett since we were going to be at his place to say that I would be there around 8.00 with the beer. I placed the address list in an envelope and placed it in my jacket so I wouldn't forget it.

Alice and Rosalie joined the guys on the couch as I arrived. They smiled widely and jumped off the couch to hug me.  
>"Hi girls." I smiled widely back.<br>"So are you planning to get them drunk again?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"You know me." I winked while I showed her the beer. She narrowed her eyes and smiled then.<br>"I'm never drunk!" Emmett said as he and Jasper greeted me.  
>"Sure not." She said and rolled her eyes.<br>"Not that often. And if you have to complain then there are still a lot guys out there." He winked at her as she pushed him.  
>"Come on, Alice! We're out of here." She said as Alice obviously found Emmett's response funny.<br>"See you guys!" I handed them a beer as we sat down in the couch. The pizza arrived and the match began.  
>"So I heard you were a hero again?" Emmett began as I took a bite of my piece of pizza. I shrugged and watched the screen.<br>"I heard that the girl is pretty hot." Jasper continued as I looked at them. I sighed and shook my head.  
>"My mum?" they both laughed and nodded.<br>"Is she really going to start again." I said annoyed as they shrugged.  
>"She said she would be a good catch for you." Emmett just enjoyed making things that much worse.<br>"She means well." While Jasper always tried to keep the peace between the two of us.  
>"I have enough of Alyssa, Lauren, Jennifer and Jessica. I don't need another insane one." I said and starred at the screen. They both dropped the subject and we watched the game like most guys did.<p>

I woke up and wrote down what I needed from the shop as quick as I could. I walked passed Bella's place so I could place the list in her mailbox. When I jumped out of my car she just appeared outside. She smiled and walked my way as Nathan held her hand tightly.  
>"I just brought the addresses you asked for." I said placing my hands in my pocket.<br>"Thank you." Somehow she wasn't really a talker which made this conversation pretty awkward.  
>"So what are you guys up to?" I asked looking at Nathan.<br>"We were making our way to the shop, since we still don't have anything in." She answered as she also looked at Nathan now.  
>"Nothing yet will you be able to get it home?" I asked as she met my gaze. She shrugged and smiled.<br>"I hope so or else it will be a few trips for us. It's not like the shop is that far." I nodded and smiled back.  
>"I can bring you to the shop and back home. I had to go there anyway." I said showing my list. I saw how she hesitated and then looked at Nathan.<br>"Only if that isn't a problem for you." she said as I rolled my eyes.  
>"I wouldn't have offered if it was." I smiled as we walked to my car. She held Nathan on her lap since I did not have a car seat.<p>

BELLA

"So you just moved to Milford?" He asked as he started the car. I knew he knew that already, so I assumed he asked to kill the awkward silence.  
>"It was not really welcoming, huh." I smiled as he laughed briefly and shook his head.<br>"So your car is a total wreck, if you want I can ask someone to look out for a good and yet not to expensive car." I wonder what was wrong with that whole family. They were always nice and would they always do something for a total stranger.  
>"One of my friends works at a garage, so… you just have to say it." he smiled as he parked the car.<br>"That would be great it's pretty annoying to be so dependent on someone." I smiled as he smiled back. He took a shopping cart as suddenly Nathan reached his arms out to him.

I looked surprised at Nathan and then at Edward who smiled and placed him in the kids seat of the cart.  
>"I just need a few bits so you can use this cart." he said as I just smiled.<br>"Edward!" we turned around as a young girl kissed his cheek.  
>"Jessica." he said as she looked fiercely at me.<br>"Who is that?" she asked as if I was not even there.  
>"Bella she just moved to Milford." she nodded once and looked me up and down from head to toe.<br>"Actually we don't have a lot of time, so we really need to continue shopping." he smiled briefly. She just nodded and it was really obvious she hated me for being here with Edward.  
>"So any plans tonight?" she asked as he went to turn around. He sighed and nodded.<br>"Yes." she looked disappointed at him and then at me.  
>"With her?" Edward looked at me and then nodded at her. I tried not to look confused so I looked at Nathan.<br>"I guess I'll see you around then." she said and walked away. I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes and continued walking. I wanted to ask him what was going on but I didn't know him well enough for that.  
>"Sorry about that." He said as I just shrugged.<br>"Why did you lie to her?' I asked as he looked at me and smiled.  
>"I met her once at this bar and she seemed nice so the next time I saw her we switched numbers and since then she has been different." he sighed as I nodded.<br>"Ah, giving a wrong signal by giving her your number." I smiled as he raised an eyebrow.  
>"Why is giving a girl my number a wrong signal? I gave my number so we could meet now and then, not for her to stalk me." he said a bit annoyed as I suppressed my laughter. He was really freaked out by her appearance and it made him cute.<br>"Maybe you should just tell her what you told me."  
>"I made it very clear to her, believe me." he said as Nathan pulled on his sleeve and pointed to some things he liked.<br>"Can he?" he asked as I nodded.

The girl on the checkout made it obvious that she had it bad for Edward, she was super friendly to him and smiled just a little too strongly. Edward on the other side seemed more annoyed. He helped me to put everything back in the cart and left before the girl could give me my change. I smiled and thanked her before following him.  
>"I'm beginning to think that you don't enjoy a woman's attention." I smiled as he sighed and shook his head.<br>"That was just another Jessica only her name is Jennifer. But still… same story."  
>"Come on, it's cute how they are all over you, every guy would enjoy that." I said as he seemed annoyed again. He raised his eyebrow and sighed.<br>"Yes in the beginning it was there was just Jennifer. But then Jessica came then it became kind of annoying but still cute. But after Lauren and Alyssa it only became annoying. They made me swear to myself never to give my number to a girl again." he said as I shook my head and smiled.


	3. Year Event

EDWARD

I don't know why, but she seemed to enjoy this story.  
>"So what? Are you the hot guy in Milford or?" she said as I got in the car and shook my head annoyed.<br>"Did you ever think about changing your number?" she asked as I nodded.  
>"But I really don't see the point in it, they will come and whine about it and then they somehow will get my number. Milford is not that big." I sighed as she nodded.<br>I parked my car in her parking lot and helped her getting the groceries inside.

"Don't pay too much attention to the state the house is in, I really have a lot left to do." she said before opening the door. The boxes were stacked in a corner the only thing in the living room were toys for Nathan, the couch, Television, DVD player and kids DVD's.

"I need to re-paint the walls and the floor really needs to be changed." She said placing everything in the kitchen.  
>"If you need help…" I began as she smiled and nodded.<br>"You're family made it very clear that I can come and ask if I need anything." She said.  
>"Not anything." I winked as she laughed briefly.<br>"True, I'm a girl so am not supposed to ask for your number." She said as I just looked at Nathan.  
>"Anyway, I should be going now." I responded as she nodded in my direction. She walked with me to the door.<br>"Thank you again." she said sincerely as Nathan stood next to her.  
>"You're welcome. I assume I will see you around."<br>"I'm pretty sure we will, Milford is not that big." She said and smiling weakly.

As I was close by I decided to make a quick stop at mum and dad's place.  
>"Your dad isn't here, he is fishing with Aro." she smiled as she prepared dinner. I sat down at the table and watched her.<br>"Do you need help?" she shook her head and smiled.  
>"No, I'm fine. So what brings you here?" she asked as I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.<br>"I saw Emmett and Jasper yesterday, they told me something interesting."  
>"And that is?" She asked grinning like a Cheshire Cat.<br>"Is your new plan to set me up with that Bella girl?" she looked at me and shook her head.  
>"Of course not, but I do think she could be a good catch for you." she smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed.<br>"I went to the shop with her, just got back actually." I said as she sat down before me and smiled widely.  
>"You like her, don't you?" She responded as I laughed briefly and shook my head.<br>"I saw her twice." I said in disbelieve.  
>"And?" I smiled and still shook my head as I looked at her. I confess I think she was pretty cool, but that last thing with the number somehow freaked me out. I know that not everyone is like those four. I gave my number to others girls who aren't like that. But I did tell myself to give my number to Bella at a later date.<p>

BELLA

It was Saturday and the whole town has filled with farmer of the year event. There would be a carnival for the children and all kind of stalls for food and drinks. I took Nathans jacket and smiled as he looked at me.  
>"Shall we go to the carnival?" I asked, he didn't respond and I sighed deeply as I took his scarf and hat.<br>"Maybe Edward is there." I said as he looked up. It was weird to see how Edward caught his attention.

Once we arrived at the carnival it was as if everyone in the town was here. At the field you could see people, mostly man, signing up for the baseball game that took place later on. The carnival was filled mostly mothers with their children. Older people sat down at the tables that where especially set up for the event.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked Nathan as he pointed to the waffles. I ordered two waffles and looked around in the hope to see Esme since she was the only woman I knew here. I ordered us something to drink and walked to the field where Esme was waving at us. I waved back and tried to get to her.

"Wow, it seems like whole Milford is here." I said as I finally was able to sit down.  
>"No one in Milford wants to miss this." she smiled as the two girls next to her looked at me and smiled. I looked at the field as my eye caught Edward immediately.<br>"So I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." One of the girls began. I looked at them and saw Esme smiling.  
>"Bella." I responded shyly.<br>"We know, Esme told us. You see that guy there with the blue cap that's Jasper, my boyfriend." She smiled happily and waved at him as he looked this way.  
>"And next to him is Emmett that is Rosalie's boyfriend." Alice carried on explaining. I just nodded surprised by how she kept rattling on.<br>"Are Carlisle and Edward playing as well?' I asked as Carlisle waved this way.  
>"Of course they are. Jasper, Emmett and Edward are a team with some other guy's around their age. And Carlisle is making a team with others of his age." Esme explained.<br>"So what team are you then team Edward or team Carlisle?" I asked amused as she smiled.  
>"Team Carlisle of course, we need to prove that the older generation is better." Esme winked as I fake gasped.<br>"Guess I am team Edward then. To prove we the younger generation are better." I said in mock competitiveness.  
>"That's right!" Alice said with her over hyper voice as Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled.<p>

I looked at Nathan who suddenly stood up and made his way to the field. I wanted to scream out to him as Esme told me not to. We all looked at Nathan as he walked straight to Edward.  
>"I think Nathan really likes Edward." I mumbled.<br>"I get a feeling that it's mutual." Esme responded.

EDWARD

Nathan walked my way and opened his arm so I would take a hold of him. I saw Emmett and Jasper with their confused look but just ignored it. I looked at Bella as I was not able to get a read on her facial expression. She bit her bottom lip and just stared at us.  
>"Hey, little one." I said smiling and rubbed my hands through his hair.<br>"Do you want to play baseball as well?" he looked Bella's direction and then back at me.  
>He took to ball from the ground and gave it to me. He kept staring at me but I had no clue what he was expecting from me.<p>

"What now?" I asked as he just stared at me. His eyes got wider and he took the ball out my hand again and threw it away. I was not sure what this meant. Was this what I had to do? Throw the ball away or was he just mad because I was not able to understand him?

I looked again at Bella and now she was talking to my mum while she still looked at Nathan. I looked back at him and smiled.  
>"Do you want me to throw the ball?" he nodded and smiled as I smiled back.<br>"Let's go and get it then." he reached out his hand and so we walked together to fetch the ball. I handed him the ball as he threw it away and smiled again at me. I shook my head and smiled back. He was unbelievably cute as he ran after the ball. I suddenly noticed that mum and Bella stood behind us. Bella looked surprised at Nathan and then at me.  
>"The game is going to start, so we came after Nathan." mum smiled.<br>"Shall we play after the game?" I asked as he nodded happily. I smiled and looked back at mum and Bella who starred at me with an even more surprised look at Nathan.  
>"Are you ok?" I asked Bella as she came out of her thoughts and nodded.<br>"Did he just nod in excitement?" she asked as I nodded my response.  
>"That is something kids do, you know." I said smiling slightly confused by her reaction.<br>"Not for him." she said as she held him in her arms. I looked at Nathan and then back at Bella. I didn't really understand. So he did not talk anymore and he did not nod either.  
>"But at the market he pointed to things." I said still confused as she nodded.<p>

"That's the only thing it's as if this part of his personality does not work anymore. Only if I ask about a million questions and even then I only get a poor response" she said going over his face with her hand. Mum had already gone and sat down next to Alice and Rosalie. It was pretty obvious why she left as I remembered the conversation with Jasper and Emmett.  
>"He does smile, right?" I asked as she shook her head. Now she had totally lost me. Why would a child not smile to someone they know and to a total stranger they would.<br>"He just smiled." I said confused as she shook her head. I could not tell if she was happy with that. She smiled briefly and walked back to mum as we began the game.  
>"So that's the mysterious girl?" Emmett teased as I narrowed my eyes.<br>"You Mum is right, she is hot." Jasper smiled as Emmett nodded.

"Shut up." I mumbled walking to my spot. They followed me and sighed deeply.  
>"Hey that kid seems to really like you as well!" Jasper shouted towards me.<br>"Nathan." I said as he looked at Jasper as he raised his eyebrows.  
>"I assume that the feeling is mutual." He smiled knowingly towards me. He looked their way and turned back fluttering his eyelashes. I shook my head and concentrated on the game.<p>

BELLA

I was not able to understand this. Why could Nathan nod and smile to Edward and not to me? I looked at him and sighed deeply. Maybe I was doing something wrong and that was that the reason why there were still no changes in his behavior.  
>"Are you ok?" I smiled at Esme and nodded. She placed her hand on mine and squeezed it lightly.<br>"That's the spirit!" she suddenly yelled as team Carlisle made a point. I looked at Alice and Rosalie as they rolled their eyes.

"Seriously Esme that is the last one they will make!" Rosalie smiled.  
>"We will see, we will see." Esme said totally lost in the game. Emmett made a first point as Alice and Rosalie jumped up. They did a little dance and looked at Esme.<br>"We don't hear you now." Alice smiled as Esme acted like she could not hear them.

Another guy from their team scored another point and shortly after that Jasper also made one.  
>"Go baby!" Alice shouted as he blew her kiss. I smiled briefly at the little scene because it was cute but as fast as that smile appeared it disappeared again. The game ended as team Edward won. Alice and Rosalie were teasing Esme as the others came to join us.<p>

"Hello." Emmett smiled at me as Rosalie pushed him lightly.  
>"Introduce your self properly or say nothing at all." she said and smiled at me. He rolled his eyes and sighed.<br>"Hi, I'm Emmett, Nice meeting you." he said in a sing sone voice as Alice laughed and Rosalie shook her head.  
>"Bella same here." I smiled as Jasper introduced himself as well.<br>"I should be going, he needs his nap." I responded. I knew he was able to stay up for an hour or two, but it was too crowded with people I did not know. And honestly I was not up for this all at this moment.  
>"Already?" Emmett asked as Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.<br>'Come by soon. Ok?' I nodded and said goodbye.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Nathan as he refused to nod or speak to me. This was not fair, what was I doing wrong?  
>"You seem to have fun with Edward." He looked at me and nodded. I changed his clothes and laid him in his bed. Back downstairs I sighed deeply to regain some sense of calmness but I ended up failing miserably. I placed my hands in front of my face and cried. I needed mum and dad. There was no way I could do this any longer. I was hoping that preparing dinner was able to clear my mind but after cutting my finger twice I gave up. I threw the plate with vegetables on the ground which made a horrible sound. I shook my head realizing that doing that was not necessary. I began to clean it up and then lay down on the couch. The whole house was filled with a silence that was almost unbearable. I was mad at Nathan, mad at Edward. What did he have more than me? I mean I was his sister after all. I have been working on this for months and hardly get a response. And that Edward guy appears three times and he gets it all. Responds, smiles…. I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I kept sitting still hoping that the person at the door would just leave again but the knocking carried on incessantly.<p>

I opened the door as Edward stood there in front of me his eyes full of concern.

EDWARD

"I have a three year old sleeping upstairs." she snapped.  
>"I'm sorry. I just… my mum said you didn't look very happy." She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. I wondered if she was planning on keeping me here at the front door. She did not say a word and looked at the ground. I was some how staring at her noticing that this girl was more broken then we all originally thought she was.<br>"So can I come in?" she looked at me and nodded while she gestured for me to follow her inside.  
>"Would you like something to drink?" She asked as I sat down on the couch and shook my head in response.<br>"I'm fine, thanks." she smiled briefly and sat down next to me.  
>"Are you ok?" I asked, she looked at me with a forced smiled while her eyes were filled with unshed tears. I confess that I am horribly uncomfortable while people cry and I often say or ask the most stupid things. I placed my hand on her upper arm as I saw a tear rolling down her face. I knew that if she would try to speak now she would not be able to control her crying. She placed her hands over her face as she was suddenly unable to hold back her tears in any longer. I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back soothingly.<br>"Calm down." I said softly as she placed one of her arms around me.

"Why will he smile at you and not at me? What am I doing wrong?" she asked through her crying. Suddenly I felt even worse than before. Maybe I had better keep that to myself instead of upsetting her further. She looked at me as I dried her tears rubbing my hands against her cheeks.  
>"I'm sorry." She whispered looking at me and smiled while she shook her head.<br>"It is not your fault."  
>"Neither is it yours." I said honestly as I looked her in eyes. She smiled and looked down. I couldn't leave her like this. But I knew that there was not a lot for me to do right now either.<br>"Have you already eaten something?" I asked she shook her head as I stood up and pulled her with me.  
>"Let's make something together." I told her giving her no room for argument she smiled and raised her eyebrows.<br>"Been there already." she said quietly and showed me her hand. I saw two cuts and smiled.  
>"You can watch then." I winked at her as we entered the kitchen and she sat down and starred at me.<br>"So I actually I am a horrible cook." I told her honestly, she smiled and shook her head.  
>"I won't judge you, I'm not a kitchen princess myself." She told me. I decided to make a stir fry. It was pretty easy and in the end it didn't took that long. I noticed that she seemed calmer again, the red around her eyes had disappeared and when she smiled it seemed more believable then before. She set the table for three and went to wake Nathan. When she arrived back with Nathan my phone went off, I looked at the screen and saw Lauren's number. I pressed the red button and placed my phone back in my pocket. I winked at Nathan as he smiled briefly. I noticed that Bella saw it but acted like she hadn't noticed.<p>

"This is great." she smiled after taken a few small bites

"Thanks." I replied.

I looked at Nathan who was staring at Bella. His facial expression was blank and her question was keeping my thoughts busy. Why would he smile to me and not to her? He began to eat as his face changed immediately It was way too warm for him.

"Are you ok, honey?" Bella asked as she gave him some water. He took a sip and took his spoon again in his hand. This time he blew before putting it in his mouth. My phone went off again, and again it was Lauren's number that appeared on the screen. I pressed the red button and shook my head. She was not about to give up because she called again. Bella reached out her hand and I gave her my phone confused as to her intentions.

"Hello Bella speaking" she winked at me and it was obvious she was enjoying this.  
>"No…well yes this is his phone, but he is taking a shower at the moment, Should I pass on a message?" she handed me back my phone and shook her head.<br>"The line went dead somehow." she shrugged. I laughed briefly and shook my head  
>"She is going to be pissed when she sees me next. But thank you." I told her honestly.<p> 


	4. Comfort & Dreams

Bella

After dinner Edward helped me with the dishes, it was weird how easy it was becoming to talk to Edward. I sometimes got the feeling he forgot he was talking to me and thought he was talking to Alice or Rosalie. He looked so relaxed and everything he said came so easily, where as before it seemed like he had to think ages before he knew what to say. Of course I liked this freedom of speech much more I placed the towel on the chair and sighed deeply before he smiled weakly my way.  
>"I should be going now, I actually promised the others I'd meet up with them at the movies." he said while he took his jacket in to the living room.<br>"I would have asked you to join us it would be a win-win situation. You get to know some other people and I don't sit there like the fifth wheel." he said serious as I smiled and nodded.  
>"Too bad, huh but thanks for the invitation." He nodded shortly as he took my phone off the table in the living room before placing it in my hand thirty seconds later and winked slyly at me.<br>"So here's my number in case you need a talk or a taxi." He said before walking to the door.  
>"Are you sure that that was a good idea?" I asked amused as he turned around to face me, he smiled cutely and shrugged.<br>"I can always change my number." He replied before kissing my cheek and disappeared out the door.

I sat down on the couch as if I needed a minute to process what happened tonight. Nathan crawled up on my lap and placed his head against my chest. I sighed deeply and kissed his forehead.  
>"Shall we go and sleep?" I muttered as he looked at me and nodded. I looked at him surprised he had finally given me a reaction and I was not able to control my happiness. I shook my head still smiling as I led him upstairs.<p>

I dreamt about mum and dad, except I wasn't part of the dream just some sort of observer watching from the side lines, as if it was a movie. I recognized instantly one of our movie nights, and how we all sat down under our blankets closely together with some popcorn and soda. Those were the nights I enjoyed the most. Since Nathan wasn't old enough we watched Disney classics, my favorite? The Lion King just because we used to sing along with 'Just Can't Wait To Be King' & 'Hakuna Matata'. Nathan used to love that but whenever dad did his version of 'Be Prepare' Nathan used to ran around screaming while dad followed him. One moment he seemed to enjoy it and the next he seemed really scared. The dream suddenly changed and I saw us sitting at the dinner table with my parents and Nathan. Dad with his hands against his face and mum playing distractedly with her food. Nathan eating as if nothing was wrong while his eyes glanced anxiously between mum to dad. I was scared which one of them would start the argument first and the whole night would end up in false accusations. They loved each other so much but my dad's busy work schedule didn't make it always easy for them. My mind jumped again and I see myself opening the door all smiley until the police in front of me asked me my name.

I jumped up and shook my head to remove the last part of that dream. It was four in the morning and I wasn't able to fall asleep again. When Nathan woke up I was somehow able to control the whole situation. But I knew that I had to keep myself busy so that I wasn't able to drift back to the dream. After getting myself and Nathan ready for the day ahead I began our breakfast. I had to find a new school for Nathan and a job for myself. School was starting again in three weeks so I at least had some time. But I really needed a job. I've been hoping I could find something in the architect business but realized I wasn't going to find it straight away. I knew I had to take a temporary job as we were running out of money. I looked outside and saw the sun appear from between the clouds. They predicted the weather would be better this week. I decided to eat our breakfast on the porch. I really enjoyed the sun's rays grazing my face. After breakfast I got Nathan ready to head out. As we had to pass by Esme's house, I decided to make a quick stop.

Esme seemed delighted that we stopped by even though I told her we could not stay too long she made us sit down and drink something.  
>"So what are your important plans today that stop you from staying too long?" she asked as she sat down across from me.<br>"I was planning on getting Nathan registered at school and hopefully finding a job. Actually I haven't seen the school yet, is it far?" I asked hoping that it wasn't too far from town.  
>"No, when you go to the mall you go to the left then around the corner you will see the school. But I think that they start with the registration next week." I sighed deeply and smiled briefly at her.<br>"Do you think they still will have a spot free? Since it's so hard to find a school just lately." she laughed briefly and nodded still amused by my question.  
>"Of course they will this isn't Phoenix." She said and winked at me. I shook my head lightly and smiled. So the only thing that ended up on my to-do-list was searching a job. I looked at Nathan who was playing contentedly in the corner with his two cars he brought along. I noticed there was a vacancy at the mall, but since that Jessica girl worked there and seemed not really fond of me I decided to try and search for something else.<br>"You haven't seen any vacancies around except from at the mall by any chance?"  
>"I did not pay attention to it, but if I see something I will let you know." She replied kindly.<br>"I was hoping to find a job today, but if I fail in my mission I will let you know." I told her honestly, as she looked at Nathan and then back at me.  
>"Are you planning on carrying him around with you everywhere?" she asked as I nodded in confirmation.<br>"You know that I won't mind watching out for him when you need it, right? Finding a job is hard enough, so carrying a child around whilst you're trying to do that…" she shook her head and looked concerned at me.

I knew she would take good care of him, but I was not sure how Nathan would react with being left with near strangers. Of course this could be a good tester Esme could call me if he was not coping with me being away from him.  
>"That would definitely make searching for a job much easier." I smiled I wrote down my number and told Nathan I would be back soon. I thanked Esme again and headed out the door beginning my search for a job.<p>

EDWARD

Mum called me up to help her with her TV digital box. She wanted to hire a movie and because dad normally did those things and he went fishing again she called me up.  
>"You really need to learn how to do this." I sighed as she let me in. Once I reached the living room I saw Nathan sitting in the couch.<br>"It's not for me Nathan wants to watch a movie." I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly confused as to why Nathan was here in the first place.  
>"How do you know, he doesn't talk?" I asked as she shrugged and sat down next to him.<br>"He was pointing at the television." She replied as if it was the most obvious answer.  
>"So would he be happy with a cartoon." She shook her head in response and showed me his car.<br>"He always shows me this when I asked if he wanted to watch cartoons." she smiled her evil smile she did when she knew more than the rest of us.  
>"So he wants to see Cars"' I sighed as Nathan nodded excitedly.<p>

"So why is he here?" I asked as the movie began Mum shrugged and smiled.  
>"I offered to watch out for him while Bella is searching for a job. So did you see her after the town fair?" I wondered if Bella said something about it. That evil little smile appeared back on her face. I nodded shortly and sighed knowing what would follow.<br>"I knew it! I knew that you would pass by her house, you left way too early. So you like her, don't you?" She rattled as she almost ran towards the kitchen jumping around so as not to disturb Nathan.  
>"I just passed by because she was upset that Nathan reacted towards me and not to her, that's all." she raised an eyebrow and I knew that whatever I said would not make any difference. If she would ask Bella out right and hear that I gave my number to her she would totally freak out. Maybe I should ask Bella not to tell too much to my mum.<p>

The doorbell went off and I just had a feeling that it would be Bella. Mums face was a picture defiantly Oscar worthy. Her behavior was getting so weird it was as if she believed that she was cupid or something. I greeted Bella as she smiled back and looked at the television.  
>"You have 'Cars'?" she asked mum as she shook her head and smiled. She looked confused as mum made her sit down.<br>"Nathan made it obvious he wanted to see cars. When I asked if any cartoon was fine, he pulled his car up. Edward of course recognized that his car was from the movie called 'Cars'." she explained as Bella smiled widely and shook her head.  
>"You knew it was that movie." I mumbled as mum nodded.<br>"Yes I knew it was that cars movie I just didn't knew it called 'Cars'." Esme said as I raised an eyebrow. When I looked at Bella I saw that this little conversation between mum and me amused her.  
>"It's unbelievable how he still is able to say what he really wants without saying a word." she said after a while as she looked at him.<br>"So did you find anything?" mum asked as she looked at Bella and she nodded.  
>"I will be working at that little restaurant until I find something else."<br>"At Mt Haven?" Mum asked as she nodded. The restaurant was well known but still I refused to go there. Jacob, the son of owner and I never used to be best friends. I knew that Jacob left for a year to go to California to spend some quality time with his mother. I heard he recently came back and worked in his father's restaurant as a cook.  
>"What was it again that you studied?"<br>"Interior design." She responded as I looked at the television as 'Cars' was just finishing. Nathan crawled off the couch and stood next to Bella, waiting for her to take him on her lap. Between the conversation she was having with my mum Bella stroked his hair and kissed his forehead and I wondered if she was aware that she took him on her lap and was stroking his hair. I looked at Nathan and smiled weakly seeing how exhausted he looked, but as stubborn as children could be he fought against it.

"I should be going he really needs his nap now." She said towards my mum as I came out my thoughts and somehow stood up at the same time she did. I smiled weakly and did not even want to know the look on my mother's face now.  
>"Leaving too?" she asked as I had to face her now. That evil little smile appeared again and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yes, because it is unbearable to stay longer than I already have in the same room with you." I said laughing as I kissed her cheek as she hit me lightly. I smiled and took my jacket while Bella said her goodbyes to my mum.  
>"So did she ask you something about yesterday?" I asked once we walked towards the cars and out of my mother's hearing range. She looked up and shook her head.<br>"No why?" I shrugged and opened the door of my car.  
>"Let's say that she easily sees things that are not there, whenever I talk to a girl she thinks that we will be dating in the next few days or so. Let's say that she is losing hope, even though I'm only 25." she smiled and lightly shook her head.<br>"You are indeed getting old." She smiled as I narrowed my eyes but wasn't able to hide my smile.  
>"But I promise I won't give her too much hope."<br>"If you want I can drop you off at home, he seems really tired." we both looked at Nathan as I saw her considering it. She smiled briefly and shook her head.  
>"It's not that far and I just promised that we weren't going to give your mum too much hope, and since she is watching from behind the curtains..." She somehow seemed amused by all this as I looked at the window and rolled my eyes.<br>"She would make bloody good paparazzi." I mumbled as she laughed shortly.  
>"I assume I'll see you around some time." She asked smiling.<br>"I assume that too… since Milford isn't that big." I replied giving her my own smile.

Bella

Once I placed Nathan in his bed I took my drawing paper out and sat down in the corner of the living room. I looked around and thought about all the possibilities for this room. I made about ten different samples and decided that the most simple of designs looked the best. That meant that I had to paint the ceiling a light grey and the walls I had to paint white. I did not understand what mum and dad thought when they decided to paint three of the walls red and one black. The more I concentrated on it the more I felt the urge to get the new paint straight away. Though because Nathan was sleeping I decided to keep myself busy by writing down everything I needed to make this living room into something warm and cozy. The things I needed to buy were a huge mirror for above the fake fireplace and obviously some new curtains. I shook my head in disbelief and smiled at the thought of how much mum and dad's taste changed in Phoenix, and how do I thank God for that.

After a half hour I checked on Nathan who smiled weak when I walked into his room. I automatically smiled back and kissed his forehead. Since Edward had been around I could see such a change in Nathan's behavior. Ok he smiles weakly but he smiles. He nodded easier, just the talking stayed away. We headed to the bathroom as I washed his face and combed his hair again. Downstairs I gave him a little snack as I gathered my stuff together.  
>"Ready?" I asked as he propped the last piece of toast in his mouth and nodded. I gave him a bottle of water and cleaned his face once more.<br>We had been walking for 20 minutes and I still had not seen a paint store. I looked at Nathan who was starting to tire from our walk. I picked him up and was about to walk into a store as Rosalie walked out.  
>"Hey, Bella, right?" she asked giving me a small smile. I smiled back and nodded.<br>"Hi." I responded shyly, I don't think she was a real talker herself as we both stood there in silence looking at Nathan.  
>"Urm, do you know where I can find a paint store?' she looked back at me and nodded.<br>"I do, it's pretty far but if you want I could take you."  
>"Nah its ok, I don't want to interrupt your plans." I said as she smiled and shook her head.<br>"I would not mention it if I had any plans, come on." she said as I followed behind her towards to her car.

She drove a Meganne Cabriolet and to my surprise she had a car seat. She smiled as she unlocked the doors.  
>"I have to pick up my sister's daughter from time to time." She said whilst nodding at the car seat as I placed Nathan in it. We drove for about 10 minutes before we stopped at the shop.<br>"Planning on changing a few things?" she asked as we walked into the shop I raised an eyebrow and laughed briefly.  
>"Let's just say I definitely need to change all the rooms. I confess that I was much happier with their taste in decor when we were in Phoenix." I laughed smiling at my parents decorating skills.<br>"Is it that bad?"  
>"You are always free to come and look for yourself and judge." I smiled as she smiled back and nodded.<p>

I raced around the store and grabbed what I needed and went to the check out. Rosalie followed me and helped me to carry everything outside. Once we arrived back at my place I invited her in for a drink. She agreed saying she was curious as to what state the place was in. I couldn't help but check her expression when she walked in she smiled and raised her eyebrows quickly.  
>"Ok, I get the make-over." she said as I nodded.<br>"I thought you would say that so what would you like to drink? I have water, Ice tea, Lemonade, red bull and strawberry milk." I responded.  
>"Totally the milk" she smiled and then laughed and said "Lemonade" afterwards. We sat down at the kitchen table as Nathan played at the living room with his cars.<br>"So how is Milford treating you?" she asked.  
>"I do not know that many people yet, so honestly it is pretty boring. I confess I am quite happy that I can go and work next week."<br>"Really? Where?" She asked intrigued.  
>"Mt Haven. But I am planning to search for something else I do not see myself working at a restaurant forever." I smiled.<br>"Mt Haven? Have you met Jacob already?" she asked with a crooked smile while raising one eyebrow.  
>"No, but he's the owners his son, right? Why?" I asked my curiosity piquing.<br>"Let's just say that he's not our best friend." she mumbled she seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
>"our?" I questioned unsure of who else she was referring to.<br>"You know Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice…" I nodded as she smiled and looked at Nathan again. I wanted to ask why, but I was not sure that was such a good idea. Besides I think that Jacob has a right on a fair chance. So if Rosalie did tell me why they did not get along I maybe would look at him differently. I would definitely have to ask her at a later date when I knew her and Jacob better a little better. We talked about the usual stuff and the longer we talked the easier it became for both of us I assumed. I walked her to the door as she invited me over to hers sometimes. She left her phone number and asked for mine so we could set a date.

So we had been here for six days and I was able to get three phone numbers. Maybe I was getting popular for a change. That of course was sarcastic. If Kate had been here she obviously would have had 20 numbers just at that event. While Nathan was playing outside I placed the couch in a safe place and wrapped it in plastic to be sure it won't get any paint spots on it. I wore my old dungarees, proud that I knew they would become handy someday. I began with the smallest wall, which include the window. It was obvious that it would need a second coat maybe even a third. I never knew why, but doing things like this helped me to relax.

I couldn't help it but to think back to the time in Phoenix. I loved going to college, even though I did not have a lot of spare time. Through my years at collage I got to know two people especially Nikki and Kate. They were always nice to me, and some days they forced me to take a break and organized a girl's night with just the three of us. Those days always did me good I assume that a lot of people at collage saw me as one of the nerds. But then again I never saw myself as that smart. The only reason I constantly hung over my books all the time was because I needed to study day in day out to graduate. I didn't see Nikki and Kate that much after my parents past away. We were in the middle of our exams and shortly after that Nathan and I left for Milford. They were at the funeral but there were so many people from dad's and mum's jobs that we hardly got the chance to talk to each other. They wrote a card saying sorry they were and thought it was sad I had to leave Phoenix and of course that they hoped we could still stay in contact. We emailed a bit but since I arrived here I haven't checked my emails once.


	5. The Trip To London

EDWARD

I invited Emmett and Rosalie for dinner, to make a change for once. Today was one of those days that I enjoyed making dinner, which of course does not mean I was a great cook! I looked around as everything seemed ready, the table was set and in the living room where glasses for champagne and snacks. I quickly refreshed myself and waited for their arrival.

Once they arrived we sat down on the couch as Emmett and I were talking about football while Rosalie was busy typing some texts. Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he quickly nodded to Rosalie.  
>'She and Alice have been texting each other the whole day, I don't get it. What do they talk about?' He asked as I smiled and shook my head.<br>'That is typical girls we have always got gossip to talk about. First it was about you and Jasper. Then it was about that nice dress I saw today. And now we are planning to invite Bella for a shopping day.' Rosalie said as she kept typing.  
>'Bella?' Emmett asked confused as Rosalie looked at us now.<br>'You know, the girl with the little boy.'  
>'I know who Bella is she is Edward's new crush.' He blurted out as I sighed and shook my head.<br>'I just don't understand why you would invite her with you. I mean you don't even know her. Maybe you all hate each other.' He went on as Rosalie rolled her eyes while she shook her head lightly.  
>'I saw her today I drove her to the paint shop. Then we talked a bit and I think she is nice and she could need some friends.' she said while she shrugged.<br>'Did you already know she got a job at Mt Haven?' she asked looking at me. I nodded as Emmett raised an eyebrow.  
>'She was at my mother's place.' Rosalie smiled as Emmett flashed his eyelashes again.<br>'What?' I asked as he smiled idiotically.  
>'You see her a lot lately, don't you?' Emmett asked, I sighed deeply and nodded.<br>'Yes that might happen when she and my mum are… I don't know…. That close."  
>he just nodded still with that idiotic smile on his face as I smiled and shook my head.<br>'You do know I'm going away for two months, right?' I said as he shrugged.  
>'So? That is still a month away and guess what? And love conquers all.' he smiled satisfied with his answer as Rosalie nodded in agreement.<br>'Fine really, this is the last time I say it, so listen carefully. I am not in love with her.'  
>Emmett looked at Rosalie and made the right-sure face as she laughed.<br>'I think you both would look cute together.' Rosalie said as I rolled my eyes. She took her phone again after she received a message again.  
>'It's Bella.' she teased as she looked at me.<br>'She's got your number?' I asked surprised as she nodded.  
>'I gave it to her so that we could make plans.' she smiled.<br>'So what did she say, I love Edward?' Emmett laughed as Rosalie raised an eyebrow.  
>'Not funny, honey.' she said as he rolled his eyes. I laughed as he narrowed his eyes and then smiled.<p>

They left around midnight as Rosalie had to be up early. The next morning I had an e-mail for the job in Belgium. Caius, my boss, and I had to prepare a group of people for their departure to our project in Africa. Six months ago Caius asked me if I wanted to join him for that trip and never in my life had I made a decision so easily. I looked forward to going, to see other places then Milford. Of course Belgium isn't that big either, and from what I hear most people say there wasn't that much to see there either. The weather was always bad and being there never felt like vacation. But I also heard that the food was great and that if you liked some history stuff there where a few places to visit. I opened the e-mail where they gave us more information about our arrival and hotel. What time we had meetings and so on.

When I arrived at work I sighed deeply at the three documents that had to be finished by the end of the week. By lunchtime I was able to go through the first half of the first document. I grabbed a coffee on my way out and drove to my parents place.  
>'How's work, son?' dad asked as I sighed and pulled my eyebrows up.<br>'Lately it just doesn't stop.' I said as my mouth was empty. He nodded and smiled weak while he filled his plate.  
>'Two weeks before you leave it will be even worse.'<br>'Thank you dad, you give me so much courage.' I smiled as he winked.  
>'Did you tell Bella about your trip to Belgium?' Mum interrupt as I looked at dad and then at her.<br>'No why?' I asked as she looked at dad and then at me.  
>'I thought that the two of you were like… friends.' She mumbled as I shrugged. I knew I had to be careful in how to use my words to explain this to her.<br>'She's more of a person I know passing in the streets. And why do I have to tell her about my trip? We haven't really been talking that much.' I said as she nodded while she filled her plate. I looked at dad who rolled his eyes and began talking about something else. After a half hour I left back to work in the hope I could finish one of the documents today.

BELLA

I opened all the windows as the smell of paint filled our whole house. Because of the good weather I made Nathan eat outside considering that it was much healthier. I had only just managed to finish the living room I couldn't believe how long it took. Around 2.00pm they would deliver the parquet so I called Esme and asked if Carlisle could help me get it sorted. She put Carlisle on the line as he confessed he was not that good with it but that I should ask Edward as he remembered he had the same in his apartment. I thanked Carlisle and debated awhile as to whether to call Edward, but then I realized that Esme would tell him anyway. Once I had spoken to him he told me that he would be here by 5.00pm and would ask Jasper and Emmett to help as well. I asked if he could let me know in a text whether they were coming or not, so I knew how many to make dinner for. While Nathan was still eating his lunch I filled in the registration that I printed earlier for his school. While Nathan was playing outside I filled in the papers which took me longer than I expected. I wondered why some of these questions were even asked. Edward left a text saying that Jasper and Emmett would join him at around 5pm.  
>I decided to walk with Nathan through the park which I somehow expected to be bigger. As we made a stop at the playground I decided to call Rosalie, as Emmett and Jasper would be here I might as well invite her and Alice to join them.<p>

'Hey Bella!' she sounded happy.  
>'Hey, Rosalie I wanted to ask you something .I am not sure that you know Emmett would be here this evening?'<br>'Yes, he said something about placing the parquet.'  
>'Yes, so anyway. I was wondering if you and Alice would maybe like to join us.' I asked unsure of whether I was doing the right thing.<br>'Of course, that would be great.' She responded, as I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>'Great! I will prepare dinner for us all the guys will be here around 5.'<br>'Well, Alice and I will come by around four and we will help you with dinner.' She replied offering me their help.  
>'Fine ,that's great if you're sure' I said not wanting to impose.<br>'We will see you soon.' she said laughing before the line went dead. I was feeling a little proud of myself, I was socializing.  
>After they delivered the parquet I cleaned up our mess. And soon after that Alice and Rosalie arrived. Once most of the dinner was prepared we decided to enjoy the weather and sat outside with our drinks. I was not really able to follow Rosalie and Alice with their conversation so I watched as Nathan who sat in a corner of the garden, played with his cars.<p>

'Earth to Bella.' I looked across at Alice who laughed and rolled her eyes.  
>'Daydreaming?' Rosalie asked as I smiled briefly.<br>'You girls were saying?'  
>'Well we asked if you maybe wanted to join us on Friday.' Alice began.<br>'We are going on a city trip and if there are six of us we get a better booking price. Not that that is the main reason why we asked you, we just thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other a little better.' Rosalie continued.  
>'Is it another three girlfriends or are the boyfriends involved?'<br>'The boyfriends and Edward.' Rosalie smiled as she said Edward his name slower. I ignored the Edward thing and looked at Nathan.  
>'I don't know.'<br>'Think about it, it will do you good.' Alice said as the doorbell went.

'Here we are!' Emmett smiled widely as I opened the door. He kissed my cheek as Jasper and Edward did the same. Once they walked into the kitchen they greeted their girlfriends. I had to confess that when I saw them like that I was a bit jealous. Nathan ran inside and stood next to Edward with his arms open and a big smile on his face in the hope that Edward would pick him up.  
>'Hey, you little one.' he said as Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.<br>'How cute!' Emmett said as Edward rolled his eyes and put Nathan back on the ground. Emmett and Jasper went outside with the girls enjoying their drink before they began laying the floor. I turned around and saw that Edward was already unpacking the parquet.  
>'You don't want to drink something first?' I asked as he shook his head.<br>'I assume you've enjoyed changing everything here.' he smiled as I shrugged and sat down next to him.  
>'It really needed a make-over.' he laughed briefly and nodded.<br>'They had a unique style.' he winked as I smiled.  
>'That's the least you could say.' I said as he took in the size of the room.<br>'It won't take that long, I'd say three hours tops.' He smiled as he stood up. Automatically I did the same and when I noticed his starring I smiled weakly.  
>'Thanks, by the way, for doing this.' I stuttered pointing to the parquet. He smiled and shrugged.<br>'It's nothing.' He said as the others walked in.  
>'I can't work with an empty stomach.' Emmett joked as Rosalie hit him lightly.<p>

'So the girls invited you on our trip?' Emmett smiled as we sat down.  
>'You will join us right?' Jasper asked. I was not sure why, but I looked at Edward before I answered.<br>'I'm not sure that it is a good idea to go on a city trip with being responsible for Nathan now.'  
>'Of course it will. And it's a good way to get to know us better.' Emmett winked as I couldn't help but laugh slightly.<br>'And my mum would love to watch him those three days.' Edward said as the others smiled widely. They kept begging so I said yes if Esme wanted to watch Nathan.

After dinner I put Nathan to bed. The guys were able to finish off the living room after two and a half hours. They also helped me with placing the couch back and the decorations I was putting up afterwards. Jasper and Alice were the first to leave and not much later Emmett and Rosalie followed.  
>'This place looks so different now.' Edward said as he looked round.<br>'I hope you mean that in a good way?' I said as he nodded and took his jacket.  
>'I guess I'll see you around.' He said as he walked to the door. I followed him and nodded.<br>'I assume that too… since Milford isn't that big.' I winked as he smiled and kissed my cheek. Once he left I sat down in the couch totally satisfied by the end result. I began to draw out the kitchen, perfectly knowing what I wanted to do with it.

Edward

By Friday noon I was able to finish the documents. I asked for the afternoon off to pack my bags. I called Emmett & Jasper to say we'd meet at 4.00pm at my parents place. Then I called Bella. I wasn't sure if she would still be up for the trip as Rosalie told me yesterday.  
>'Hey Edward.' She breathed out, it seemed like she had to run before she picked up the phone.<br>'Hey Bella, I just called to say we are all meet at my parents place at 4.00pm. My dad will take us to the airport.'  
>'Ok, I'll be there.'<br>'good, we'll see you there.' Neither of us said another word but the call didn't end. It was only now that I realized she would spend two days with us. The five of us had been friends for ages. Only Alice joined us two years ago and she fitted in straight away. I didn't know if Bella would fit in that well. I did like her but she was a hell of a lot different to Rosalie and Alice.  
>'Bye, I guess.' She suddenly said waking me out my thoughts.<br>'oh, err… yeah bye.' I placed my phone on the table and thought about it. Only now realizing how awful it must be for her to join five good friends as the only new one.

Jasper and Alice were already sitting on the couch as I arrived at my parents place. Of course that wasn't really a shocker. Alice was a control freak. She was always way too early and had everything sorted out perfectly. After another five minutes Emmett and Rosalie walked in. My mum and Emmett were talking about all kinds of stuff. Emmett always knew how to make her laugh and she liked Emmett, sometimes more than me. She always told me how happy she was that Emmett was my friend and to quote her 'A friend like that is not easy to find'. Though I think that quote counts for all four of them. Ten minutes later Bella arrived with Nathan. She explained everything to my mum as we placed our bags in the car. We all said goodbye to my mum and walked to the car. I waited for Bella who was saying goodbye to Nathan. She hugged him tightly and I could see how hard she fought the tears.

As we waited to get on board the plane we were all talking about the trip. I looked at Bella who looked serious and straight faced. I looked at Jasper who smiled weakly and shrugged.  
>'Have you ever been on a plane before?' Emmett suddenly asked snapping his fingers before Bella's face. She shook her head and sighed deeply.<br>'Are you scared?' he asked amused as Rosalie smacked the back of his head.  
>'I'm not really scared, I'd prefer to say nervous.' She replied smiling slightly as we just nodded while Emmett smiled widely at her.<br>'Don't worry Bella I will hold your hand, unless you prefer Edward to do that.' He said as she seemed surprised by that. She looked at him then at me and then back at him, totally confused.  
>'Don't let him mess with you.' Rosalie winked at Bella who turned around and walked onto the plane.<p>

The five of us stared at Bella once the plane took off. She held her breath and her hands held the arms of the chair tightly. Once we were off the ground for a minute or two she noticed our staring.  
>Emmett patted her hand and fake sighed.<br>'I admire your courage, girl.' He said as she narrowed her eyes and smiled after she smacked his head.

Once we were back on firm ground and on the metro the girls sat down and talked while Jasper, Emmett and I stood next to the bags talking.  
>We looked for which stop was near the hotel. We decided to get off at the Shepherd's Bush stop and from there on we only had to walk for a few minutes.<p>

Once at the hotel Emmett talked to the receptionist and gave us all our room keys.  
>'You really don't mind sharing a room together, huh?' Rosalie asked Bella as she shook her head.<br>We took the elevator and arranged to meet each other in the lobby an hour later.


	6. In Our Room

**So as stupid as I was I forgot this piece of the story, I could have dropped it, but somehow I found it important for the Bella/Edward relation :)**  
><strong>I hope you take the time to read it and I'm so sorry for the mix up<strong>

**Big thanks to my beta twilightgirl2 for helping me out with everything! and thanks to those who gave a review it mean a lot! XD**

**BELLA**

We walked in to the room and I placed my bag on the bed against the wall. I checked my phone as I text Esme for the twentieth time but she only texted back once to say Nathan was fine and that he was watching 'Cars', which of course is very clever of her. I began to unpack to important things like my comb, toothbrush and so on and placed in the bathroom, I decided to take a shower before meeting the others again. Once I got back in the room Edward sat on his bed filling in some papers. As he noticed my appearance and placed the papers back in his bag.  
>'So? Happy you joined us?' he asked as I sat down next to him.<br>'Till now… I am.' I smiled as I looked him right in the eye. I admitted that I only just realised how beautiful his eyes were. I gasped audibly and then smiled slightly embarrassed.  
>'So how long have they been dating?' I asked as I took a sweater out of my bag mainly because I wanted to sit down on the other bed. Sitting too close made it all more awkward.<br>'Emmett and Rosalie or Jasper and Alice?'  
>'Both?'<br>'Emmett and Rosalie have been together for about four years now but they have known each other for seven years and Alice and Jasper two years. That was love on first sight.'  
>'And what about you?'<br>'Me?' he asked confused as I nodded.  
>'I mean, there are so many girls who are really into you, it can't be that there is not one girl you'd like to get to know a better.' As soon as I said this I realized he might think I'm trying to figure something out. And that was not what I was trying to do at all.<br>'There have been girls I'd like to know better, but lately I've been more careful with who I let in and who not.'  
>'But why?' I asked as he shook his head and smiled as he shrugged.<br>'Maybe because I'm tired of being cheated on.' I gasped audibly not expecting this at all. Either he had some hidden evilness I had yet to see or those girls were just plain stupid.  
>'How many times you've been cheated on then…. if I may ask that of course.'<br>'Twice.' I shook my head and smiled slightly confused.  
>'That must be awful, especially when your two best friends are in a good relationship.' He nodded and narrowed his eyes lightly.<br>'So what about you?'  
>'My love life you mean?' I asked surprised as he nodded.<br>'Honestly? I never really dated, unless you count kindergarten love.' I smiled embarrassed. It wasn't really cool to admit you never had a real relationship it was as if you weren't good enough or interesting enough. When Nikki and Kate got into a relationship I felt so bad. Of course I was happy for them, but in that moment I felt so alone. It was as if their relationship made me need to feel loved even more. That I needed someone as proof that I wasn't a failure in love.  
>'Really?' he asked as I nodded. He didn't say another word but kept looking glancing at me nervously. It made me feel like I had to explain to him why, though I couldn't explain it.<br>'Guess we can't all be popular here.' I joked as he shook his head.  
>'I don't understand it. You're in your twenties and you've never dated?' I nodded, thanking him to rub it in just a little more.<br>'In collage I didn't have time to socialize a lot, I needed all my spare time to study, and in high school… I don't know I assumed there were better girls out there than me.'  
>'What about prom?'<br>'Oh, yeah.' I smiled at the thought of James.  
>'I was planning on not going since everyone I knew had a date expect for me. Then the evening before someone knocked on our door. When I opened the door there was a big box. When I opened it I found a prom dress with a letter that said 'No one should miss their prom. Would you be my date for the evening?' I looked around as suddenly James appeared from behind the tree. He was my best friend's brother and was about your age. I secretly fancied him so of course I wanted to be his date.' I looked at Edward who smiled weakly.<br>'Everyone arrived in limousines as we arrived in just his old truck… Everyone had the night of their lives, though we left after an hour.' I raised an eyebrow as Edward looked confused once again.  
>'We sat on some swing for the rest of the evening. We talked about all kinds of stuff like his leaving to join the army the next day. And I had my first real kiss that evening… I know… my life is pathetic.' I smiled as he shook his head.<br>'So he joined the army and after that?' he asked confused.  
>'We wrote a few times to each other and then he stopped. I knew he was ok since his sister and I were still good friends. A year later he came back he told me everything he'd been through. He wasn't the guy I'd fancied anymore, he was becoming a shadow of himself, he was broken and I wasn't the one who could help him. Anyway I saw him back at my parent's funeral together with his wife and their baby. He did seem truly happy.' I smiled as Edward still looked confused.<br>'So you waited that year for him?'  
>'I don't know, I don't think so. I'm just not that social to be meeting someone. Let's say I would prefer watching a movie then going out.' I smiled as he nodded.<br>'Yes, and they won't appear next to you on your couch, huh?' he smiled.  
>'Too bad it isn't that simple, huh?' I winked.<br>'Do you sometimes wish you could re-do it?' He asked as I shook my head.  
>'No, I'm happy with how everything turned out, well the things I have had hand anyway. Do you?'<p>

**EDWARD**

'I don't know, I think I would change a few things.' I smiled as she seemed curious.  
>'For starters, I think I would have dated more for fun. I think I've always been too serious in love.'<br>'Dating for fun?' she said as she raised an eyebrow.  
>'Yes, girls I've dated never looked at our relationships as serious as I did. So… with dating there's nothing wrong, it's not like I would sleep with all those girls.' I said as she narrowed her eyes.<br>'What?' I asked as she shook her head.  
>'I wanted to ask an inappropriate question.' She said as I smiled and nodded.<br>'Let me guess, with how many girls have I slept with?' I asked as she blushed and nodded.  
>'Sorry, you made me curious.' She smiled.<br>'Three, the first one, was more out of curiosity, everyone I knew was talking about it and I felt left out. The other two were those girls who cheated on me. I assume you are…' I asked as she just nodded as if it was a shame to say she was still a virgin.  
>'Funny, huh when you realize how many people actually think that Nathan is my son.' She said.<br>'I hope you can share that moment with the guy you spend the rest of your life with.' She looked dumbfounded at me and shook her head.  
>'And then I suck and he runs off again.' She said it so serious that I couldn't help it and laughed.<p>

Before we met the others I refreshed quickly, when I walked back in the room Bella was on the phone with Nathan. It was cute to see her like that. That's when I wondered if I had had a brother or sister whether we would have been as close. Of course I knew that their age difference and the loss of their parents had a lot to do with it. She noticed my starring and smiled in my direction as she kept talking to Nathan. I think her conversation went on for five more minutes. She sighed deeply and smiled my way again.

'I look like a moron, huh? Talking to myself?' I shook my head and smiled back as I sat down next to her.  
>'No, you don't. As a matter of fact, it makes me jealous to not have siblings.' She smiled as she looked at her phone and then back at me.<br>'Thank you.' I looked up confused at her as she kissed my cheek.  
>'For allowing me to come with you all.' We stood up as it was time to meet the others. We both took our jackets and other belongings and walked to the door. Before opening the door I turned around to face her.<br>'I am happy you joined us.' If I was correct I could see her blush a little bit.  
>Once we arrived downstairs Alice took the lead. She told us we would go to the London Bridge and then Big Ben, because those were most amazing by night.<p>

We sat down in the metro as Emmett was telling his typical stupid but somehow still funny jokes. I looked at Emmett whose arm was around Rosalie and realized how jealous I was at their perfect relationship. Of course they complained about each other, but seeing them sitting there made it obvious they were made for each other. Just like Alice and Jasper, though they were a whole different couple. Let's say that you have to be able to deal with it from time to time.

We arrived at the London Bridge and were all amazed by the perfect view.  
>'This is amazing!' Rosalie said as we looked at the view.<br>'Picture time!' Alice said getting her camera ready. I rolled my eyes as Jasper made the what-can-we-do-about-it face. Rosalie wrapped her one arm around Emmett and her other around Bella. After a while we left the girls as they obviously enjoyed taking pictures.

'You are checking her out.' Emmett said as the girls stood at the other side of the street.  
>I rolled my eyes and looked at the water floating briefly under us.<br>'Come on, Edward admit that you like her.' Jasper said. I turned around to face them and leaned against the bridge.  
>'I think she is nice, so what?' They looked at each other and frowned.<br>'Edward, my friend when you think someone is nice and looks at her the way you look at Bella, it is a big deal.' Emmett said as he placed his arm around my neck.  
>'I have to admit, Edward. I haven't seen you checking someone out like you are checking her.' Jasper smiled amused as Emmett nodded. I shook my head knowing that they would talk me under the table.<br>'I just like her as a friend.'  
>'Right, that's why you left the year event early to check on her. Or why you gave your number to her so soon after she arrived here. Or why you can't keep your eyes off of her.' Jasper said.<br>'I checked on her that day because I felt guilty. And I gave my number that soon to her because I got to know her on a whole different basis than any of the other girls I've met. And I'm not checking on her all the time.' I sighed as they looked at each other and just nodded before joining the girls.

The guys stood next to their girlfriends as Bella smiled weakly and rolled her eyes in my direction. I did not know why, but I had the feeling she had the same sort of conversation with the girls. After we went to look Big Ben we took the metro back to the hotel. Meanwhile it was around 2.00am. We said goodnight and went straight to our rooms.


	7. When It Could Happen

Once her jacket was off she let herself fall down onto her bed and sighed in relief.  
>'Tired?"<br>'Tired?' she sat up and smiled.  
>'A little bit.' She said before she yawned.<br>I was someone who could normally easily start up a conversation with people, but with Bella it was almost difficult.  
>'Can I ask you something without you thinking I am trying to find out something.' She looked up slightly confused before she smiled and nodded. I sat down next to her while she looked curious at me.<br>'Are they bugging you with…' I stopped as she smiled widely now.  
>'The fact that they think you and I are totally in love. And when we say it's not true we are in denial or just don't know it yet.'<br>'Wow' was my brainless response. Rosalie and Alice were clearly worse than Emmett and Jasper. It was probably mostly Alice, when she got an idea into her head she wouldn't let it go. I shook my head and laughed as I could feel her looking at me.  
>'They annoyed you with that?' I shook my head and smiled briefly.<br>'Indeed.' I looked at her and realized that I had never seen her so peaceful as she looked now. Her facial expression was not as they usually were. With Nathan she seemed worried all the time, which I do understand especially with everything they have been through.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. Suddenly I gulped at the thought, the others could have been right. The way she was now. Bella could indeed be the kind of girl that I would like to share my life with. She sighed deeply which woke me out my thoughts, and stood up and grabbed her stuff before she walked into the bathroom. I let myself fall back on to the bed and closed my eyes. My thoughts were filled with the conversation I had just had with Bella or about Bella. Anyway it always had to do with her.

I must have fallen asleep when I woke Bella was in the bed that actually should have been mine. As quietly as possible I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. When I got back into the room she was sat upright in bed. I assumed she was texting my mum again.  
>'Good morning.' Her voice sounded hoarse, but that made it even cuter.<br>'Good morning.' I replied as she yawned into her pillow before smiling afterwards.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked in her bag and took out a sweater. She turned around and smiled weakly as she noticed my starring. I smiled back as she sat down across from me on the other bed.  
>'What?' She asked as I shrugged and shook my head.<br>'It's maybe not the moment to ask, but I was wondering how you've been doing… I mean in general.' She smiled confused so I went on.  
>'I know you haven't talked to my mum or dad about anything. As far as I know you have only talked about it to me. I mean… god I'm awful.' I sighed as she nodded in agreement<br>'About what?' She asked a small smile playing on her lips.  
>'Your parents… don't you feel the need to talk about it to someone? Or do you talk to people in Phoenix?' I asked as she shook her head quickly.<br>'No, I don't really know what to say about it.' She said as she seemed uncomfortable.  
>'I'm sorry for bringing it up, It's just… if you ever want to talk about it…' She nodded and smiled as she stood up.<br>'I also have you and your parents, and probably Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and even the joker Emmett.' She said before kissing my cheek. 'But it's sweet to mention it.' She said before there was a short knock on our door.

As Bella went to open the door I realized that she was more broken then we thought but also she wasn't able to speak about her emotions. Unless she had a little breakdown shortly after her parents died. Bella opened the door and Emmett slung an arm around her immediately pulling her back into the room.  
>'Did we sleep well last night?" He winked as Bella smiled and shook her head as she looked at me. I rolled my eyes and we left the room for breakfast.<p>

Once we all sat down at the table Alice began the planning for the day ahead, which Emmett obviously did not approve. By the end of the breakfast we all agreed that it would be better if everyone did what they liked, which meant the girls would go shopping and we went to drink something. Personally I thought it was a waste of time. London is a beautiful city with lots to do. And If I wanted to drink the whole day I could have stayed in Milford.  
>'We're going for a walk.' Emmett said as he and Rosalie stood up.<br>'And we are also going to enjoy the good weather with those two.' Jasper said as he and Alice also got up to leave.  
>'How sweet and unobtrusive.' Bella murmured. She turned more towards me and smiled weakly.<br>'I do not want to be annoying or anything, but I don't really feel like shopping. I mean there are so many museums and things I would like to see. Which makes shopping land on the 20th place or so on my to-do list' I honestly was shocked again. Bella looked like someone who would obviously love shopping. And now Nathan was not around she would probably have more chance to enjoy it but instead she wanted the London cultural life.  
>'So what would you like to do then?' she shrugged and smiled widely.<br>'You want to join me?' she asked excitedly but still unsure. I shrugged as well trying to act like it wasn't a big deal but smiled back as well.  
>'You know that they will have things to say about this, huh?' she teased. I got closer to her and looked her in the eye. She seemed surprised and I saw how she held her breath.<br>'So? Then they would finally have a reason to gossip.' she pulled back and laughed briefly while she shook her head.  
>'Well then you and I got a date. Well no, I mean.' she seemed surprised by her own word use as I just smiled. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.<p>

BELLA

I could feel the eyes of the others burn on our back as we left the hotel. I admit in all honesty that I was kind of happy to be alone with Edward. First, I felt more relaxed then with the whole group. And second it was a great opportunity to know him better. Because I had to admit that the more I was around him, the harder it was to be without him. Whenever I began to think like that I gave myself a reality check. I reminded myself of his stalker girls and the fact that he seems unable to fall in love. I shook my head trying to shake those thoughts off. Not able to love? Was I really falling for him?

During the morning we went to a few museums and after lunch we enjoyed wondering around outside. We ended up on Baker Street as I noticed Madame Tussauds. I tapped Edward's shoulder as he looked up then raised his eyebrows

'You are kidding me, right?' I shook my head and pulled him along.  
>'I am not going to stand next to a doll.' he nagged as I rolled my eyes.<br>'You don't have too. As long you take a picture of me with all those cute actors, I'm satisfied.' I winked as he smiled and shook his head.  
>'They are not actors, they are dolls.'<br>'Seriously Edward, Can't you let a girl have her fantasy?'

I was constantly surprised by how easy this was all going. Mostly when I had the feeling I was falling for someone I was scared to say something, thinking that they would find it stupid or annoying. With Edward it was different it was so easy to be myself around him. In the end Edward stood next the wax figures as well. He made the weirdest faces and took the weirdest positions which made all the other people look at us. Some laughed and some looked mad, but we couldn't care less. We walked outside as I sighed deeply, feeling extremely happy.

'It has been ages since I felt this great.' I said as he smiled and put his arm around me. His touch made my whole body shiver and I could only hope he didn't notice it.  
>'Same here the wax figures weren't that bad. But when you go through your pictures you should look at that guy that somehow always appears next to them, he is the best.' I raised an eyebrow and tried to stay serious.<br>'Open your collar you might suffocate from the swelling that is going on right now.' I replied sarcastically. We both laughed and made our way to the metro station.

When we arrived back at the hotel there was no sign of the others. It was now 7.00pm and my feet were killing me. Once we arrived back at our room I dropped myself down on the bed and took my shoes off. Edward dropped himself on his bed as well and smiled. I took my phone and searched for Esme's number. She picked up quickly and I automatically sat up on the bed.

'Hey Esme.'  
>'Hey Bella! How is it there?' I looked across at Edward who's eyes were closed.<br>'Great, we just got back from sightseeing all over London. My feet hurts but otherwise we are doing great. So how is it there?'  
>'Good, Nathan is painting outside with Carlisle and this morning they went fishing. Carlisle actually steals all my time with Nathan.' I laughed briefly and realized how much I missed Nathan at this moment.<br>'He didn't do something extraordinary like talk?' I asked worried that I had missed something important.  
>'No, he did not. But Carlisle said he is very good at fishing. He caught 3 fish. Carlisle said his face was hilarious we cooked and ate his first fish.' she said while she laughed.<br>'Oh, I wish I had seen it.' I replied disappointed.  
>'Me too. I took some pictures of him painting.' She told me trying to make me feel a little better.<br>'That's great! Thank you.' I heard Edward laugh quietly and look over confused at him. He shook his head and just looked at me.  
>'So is Edward there?' she asked.<br>'Yes, he is here, wait a second.' I smiled as Edward rolled his eyes. I handed him my phone as they talked for less than 5minutes.

He handed me the phone back and I couldn't helped it and yawned.

'Tired?' I nodded and lay down again. We were staring at each other and shared a smile from time to time. And normally I would turn away but now it seemed to relax me a little more. He stood up and yawned at the same time. I followed each step he made until he disappeared in the bathroom. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes and overthought the day.

When he walked back out of the bathroom he smiled a crooked smile. He lay again next to me and I don't know why but only now the starring became a little bit awkward. My mind was filled with the weirdest things and I didn't know why I was thinking what I was thinking but somehow I was thinking that he was about to kiss me… and somehow I had an urge to feel his lips on mine….

EDWARD

She made me do things I never thought I would do. Just like now, lying next to her and refusing to look away, wanting to kiss her so badly. She seemed to find this uncomfortable and actually I kind of felt the same way. But I was unable to pull back. We looked each other right in the eye but our minds were filled with too many thoughts to smile at each other. I got closer as she held her breath. She didn't move and closed her eyes knowing what would come. Our lips must have been only a few inches from each other's…..


	8. Awkwardness

**So as stupid as I was I forgot a piece of the story, I could have dropped it, but somehow I found it important for the Bella/Edward relation :)** **I hope you take the time to read it and I'm so sorry for the mix up. It's the part 'In Our Room'**

**Big thanks to my beta twilightgirl2 for helping me out with everything! and thanks to those who gave a review it mean a lot! XD**

_Previously_

_**EDWARD**_

_She made me do things I never thought I would do. Just like now, lying next to her and refusing to look away, wanting to kiss her so badly. She seemed to find this uncomfortable and actually I kind of felt the same way. But I was unable to pull back. We looked each other right in the eye but our minds were filled with too many thoughts to smile at each other. I got closer as she held her breath. She didn't move and closed her eyes knowing what would come. Our lips must have been only a few inches from each other's….._

We jumped apart as we heard a hard knock on the door. It was as if I ran to the door so I didn't have to face her in this moment.

'Hello!' Alice shouted as the four of them walked in. I closed the door and saw Bella smiling at them.  
>'So did you find some nice clothes?' she asked as Alice and Rosalie sat on her bed showing what they brought. Emmett, Jasper and I stood on the other side of the room. Of course I wasn't really happy with their disturbing, I could have kissed her. She and I could have been on a whole different level without them.<p>

I grabbed my stuff and left the room without saying a word. I could feel their eyes following me, but I couldn't care less. I was annoyed by them at the moment. I went to the bar and ordered myself a beer. I thought about the whole situation and realized that maybe things weren't that bad. In less than three weeks I would be going away for two months. I still had to tell her that, but I didn't know how and when. Maybe when I tell her she would be wondering why I told her. Maybe she didn't care. I placed my hand in front of my face. How did she make me feel so insecure?

It was Emmett and Jasper who joined me in the bar first. They sat across from me and smiled slightly unsure.  
>'What was that?' Emmett asked as I shrugged. I wanted to tell them, but I really could do without the stupid comments they would send my way.<br>'It was getting too crowed in the room.' Jasper raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue.  
>'You and Bella are still on an ok level right?' Emmett asked unsure and I smiled briefly and nodded.<br>'Yes, we are. Nothing happened.' and I wasn't lying, thanks to them nothing did happened.

Once I'd managed to shrug off the other two I went in search of Rosalie, when I found her, she wasoutside in the garden reading. She had these moments were she liked to be alone, I sat next to her as she just continued reading. I knew that I could trust her, and I needed someone else's opinion on this.  
>'Did Bella say something?' I asked as she closed her book and finally faced me.<br>'Yes, she talked about what you guys did and that she enjoyed the day.' she looked across confused as I turned more to her.  
>'Nothing about when we got back at the hotel?' I asked unsure as she came closer and gave me a curious look while she shook her head.<br>'You promise you won't tell anyone. Not Emmett or Alice and definitely not my mother.' She rolled her eyes and nodded.  
>'Are you finally able to tell me what happened?' she asked impatiently.<br>'It's not such a big deal. It's just right before you all knocked on the door I was a few inches away from kissing her.' She slammed her book a few times against her head and screamed. I pulled back and thought she was finally going insane. I couldn't help it and laughed by her response.  
>'Stupid us! I told them to leave you two. And it is a big deal! Especially for you! And now?' she rattled. I smiled and shrugged.<br>'I don't know. I think I'll wait till I get back from Belgium.' she shook her head and sighed.  
>'Don't…'<br>'That was my first plan anyway, besides, she and my mum are very close. So when I take the next step I want to be absolutely sure.' she smiled weakly and placed her head on my shoulder.  
>'I am so sorry for ruining your first move.' she mumbled as I laughed. She looked at me and smiled.<br>'So did you tell her about your trip to Belgium?'  
>'Not yet, I don't know how.' she smiled and raised her eyebrow.<br>'Let me go through some options. Ooh look. Bella in less than three weeks I'll be gone for two months. I have a little job in Belgium to help people prepare for their trip to Africa.' She made it sound so easy, but it wasn't. She looked at me and sighed.  
>'You really like her, huh?' I nodded and looked straight ahead. The others found us and came our way. I looked at Rosalie and smiled weakly.<p>

'This is between us, huh?' she winked and nodded and then greeted the others. Bella sat down next to me as we had this little annoying thing that whenever she looked my way I looked away and whenever I looked towards her she looked away. Once we were back in the room she smiled briefly my way.  
>'Are you ok?' she asked as I nodded and smiled back. Why did something that seemed easy on the service, turned into something too difficult to handle properly now.<br>'Are you? You were pretty quiet outside.' She replied releasing a little laughter.  
>'Says her that didn't utter a word.' I smiled and sighed deeply before looking at her again.<br>'About earlier…' she lifted her head as if she said ah-here-it-comes.  
>'It's ok. I get it.' she smiled. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a confused look. She shrugged and smiled resignedly.<br>'You are about to say that it was a caught in a moment thing.' she rolled her eyes making it sound like no big deal. I just laughed at her explanation. She seemed nervous and somehow I had the feeling she wanted me to contradict her. I wanted to so badly, but somehow I wasn't able to, everything seemed so messed up in my head that I decided to not speak, and just leave things as they were.  
>'Let's talk about it another time, ok?' I said as she nodded.<p>

The next morning we packed our stuff. We had our flight at 10.00am because Emmett had an appointment with a client later that day. We ate breakfast and hurried to catch our flight. I sat next to Emmett as Bella sat across other side. It was a disappointment but at the same time I was relieved. When we arrived home it was amazing to see how Bella and Nathan were together. He smiled widely the moment he saw her enter my parent's house. They hugged tightly and with every step she took he followed.

**BELLA**

Five days passed by since we got back from London, I hadn't heard from Edward yet and I was too scared myself to send him a message or give him a call. It was Nathan's first day at school and everything was completely chaotic. I was somehow still able to get him to school on time. As I was about to leave he looked at me with big sad eyes but he didn't cry for which I was greatful. I told the teacher about his speaking problems, and she told me she knew and would make some extra time for him whenever she could. I also told her Esme would pick him up after school.

I checked my phone in the hope I had a message or missed call from Edward. It was disappointing whenever I checked. Around 2.00pm I got myself ready for my first day at Mt Haven. On my way there I was a nervous wreck. I found myself nail biting again after three years without so much as one nibble. I took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. Billy who was the owner greeted me in a friendly manner and told me what he expected from me today. After that he introduced me to the other employees. My first job was helping Jacob with setting the tables. He explained to me how precisely it had to be done. I tried to figure out why the others had a problem with him, but honestly I wasn't able to find out. He was I think a few inches shorter then Edward. His dark brown hair lay perfectly and his dark brown eyes made it difficult to look away. He was obviously a guy I would turn around for a second look.

'So how is Milford?' I shrugged as he shook me out of my thoughts.  
>'It's little but nice.' he shook his head and smiled.<br>'I like it here, though it is a lot different to Phoenix. It takes some time to getting used to it.' I said. He stood next to me and smiled. He had one of the most amazing smiles I had ever seen.  
>'So my dad said you have been here for about two weeks now, so were you able to make any friends already?' So here we were the subject I was dreading. I nodded my reply and smiled.<br>'So who are they? Since Milford is not overly big I might know them.' He continued as I smiled and nodded. Yes he did knew them, but he probably won't like it when I tell him their names.  
>'Probably you do.… Rosalie and Alice.' I said as he smiled briefly.<br>'I assume you've met Emmett and Jasper as well then?' I could hear the dislike in his voice as I just nodded and sighed.  
>'And Edward too his mother is actually my mother's old friend.' I smiled as he nodded.<br>'So do they know you work here?' he asked.  
>'Yes, and Rosalie told me that you are not the best of friends.' I said while I shrugged.<br>'Is that all she said? Of course she did not talk bad about that Edward guy.' he mumbled I sighed and looked at him.  
>'That Edward guy happens to be my friend.' he shrugged and refused to give me another look.<br>'So ready for your first day at work?' he said as I nodded. He obviously didn't want to talk about them anymore.

I sat down as the last costumers left. I sighed deeply as Jacob sat next me and smiled.  
>'Tired?'<br>'Exhausted!' I sighed as he still smiled and shook his head.  
>'I saw you walked here. Shall I take you home?' he asked as I smiled and nodded my in consent.<br>'That would be great.' Jacob was a lot different to Edward. When I met Edward the first time he was quiet. Whereas Jacob was always talking about something random or just a stupid joke. I confessed that I enjoyed his company I enjoyed the way he talked so freely with me. He parked his car in front of my house and smiled.

'Thank you.' I said as I was about to get out. He did this fake cough while raising an eyebrow and pointing to his cheek. I rolled my eyes and smiled before giving him a kiss. It was weird being home all alone I automatically went to Nathan's room, even when I knew he was staying at Esme's. I set my alarm clock so I could pick Nathan up on time. I looked one last time on my phone only to be disappointed once again.

I assumed I hadn't heard the alarm. It was almost lunchtime and I still hadn't picked Nathan up. I quickly got ready and almost ran to Esme's place. Carlisle opened the door and greeted me friendly. I smiled weakly and calmed myself down once I got inside.

'Bella, how was your first day?' Esme asked as I entered the kitchen. Nathan jumped up and hugged me tightly.  
>'Hey sweetie.' I kissed his forehead and held him in my arms while I walked closer towards Esme.<br>'It was great, just exhausting.' I replied as she gave me a quick look and smiled.  
>'You still look tired.'<br>'I don't think it's the job to last me a lifetime, let's just say that I hope to find something else very soon.' I said as Carlisle handed me a drink. I thanked him and looked at Nathan who was playing in the living room.  
>'But the people you work with are ok?' she asked as I looked at her and nodded.<br>'They are nice, it's just the job I don't like.'  
>'So you want to stay over for dinner, I made too much anyway.' She stated more than asked making me realize that I weren't actually allowed to say no. Carlisle was already setting up the table and I noticed he placed five plates instead of four, which of course meant that Edward would be here as well. I could feel how a little smile appeared on my face so I quickly hid it again. When the doorbell rang I felt my heart skip a few beats and when he entered the kitchen there were all kinds of emotions running through me. I was mad and sad that he never called or came by and at the same time I was so happy to see him again. It was as if I only now realized how much I really missed him.<p>

**EDWARD**

It was about time mum warned me when people were around. Since we got back from London I was not sure how to act around her. I greeted them by kissing their cheek and said hi to Nathan. I could feel Bella's eyes burn into my back but I was too nervous around her to look her way. Once we sat down at the table I was able to get my act back together.

'So how was your first day?' I asked.  
>'Good.' she gave me a small smile. I wondered if she had met Jacob already and if so what she thought of him. I couldn't ask her, not when Mum and Dad were around. Lunch actually passed by quietly. It was mostly Mum and Dad who were doing the talking. Just like last time we left my parents together only this time I was allowed to take her home. Nathan was playing in the garden as she gave me something to drink.<p>

'I thought I would have heard from you sooner.' She said looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact with me.  
>'So did I.' I replied smiling gently as she smiled back.<br>'But I don't want to be on the stalker list.' I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully.  
>'You won't be on that list.' She told me I winked as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.<br>'Never say never.' I told her. I was trying to find a way to tell her I was leaving for two months when she suddenly turned more toward me.  
>'So you and Jacob?' She asked as I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.<br>'Rosalie said that all of you and he aren't great friends, so when I mentioned you all he mumbled something that made me understand it was your fault or so I think.' She told me, I laughed annoyingly and shook my head.  
>'He is insane. Well it all started with his prom date. He asked her and she said yes. I honestly swear that I did not know about that when I asked her.'<br>'She said yes to you and left him standing there?' she asked in disbelieve. I just nodded.  
>'How mean is that?' She asked as she looked at me.<br>'It is not your fault, though.' she quickly added.  
>'It's was awful for him, but I really didn't know. So since then we've always ended up in these silly fights.'<br>'Like real fights or just verbal fights?' she asked amused.  
>'Both.' she nodded and smiled widely. It was weird that whenever she smiled she seemed so much younger.<br>'So do you like him?' I asked praying she didn't  
>'Who? Jacob? I don't have a problem with him.' she said as she looked me in the eye.<br>'So, Edward….' She stopped as we heard the sound of my phone. I had to answer the call since it was Caius. He asked me to come by so I got up and made my way to the door as Bella followed.  
>'I'll come by later, I have to tell you something anyway.' I said and kissed her cheek lightly.<p> 


	9. Our Goodbye?

EDWARD

Once I arrived I noticed how stressed he was. He made a sign indicating that I could sit down and looked through his papers.  
>'I just got off the phone with Eric, you know the guy from Belgium?' I just nodded and waited for him to continue.<br>'They are planning to start sooner than expected with the whole assignment as he had a phone call from his boss. Anyway nothing matters but the fact that we will have to leave this Saturday.' I was blown away. The three weeks turned into three days, when did I have time to tell her now?  
>'I hope that isn't problem?' he asked waiting for my response. I shook my head and smiled lightly.<p>

Once I left his office I called Emmett telling him that our evening on Saturday was cancelled due to work. I told him the whole thing and he suggested I could come by Friday for dinner instead. I told him I would let him know about that because I would rather spend my last day here with Bella. I wanted to make her see that I had developed feelings for her and that I wanted to see where we could take them when we got back. I tried to call her numerous times but I always ended up with her voice mail. I got in my car and drove over to her place.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to respond, when she opened the door she said  
>'You're back so soon.' She smiled amused as she let me in. I dropped my jacket onto the couch and turned around to face her.<br>'Are you ok?' she asked seriously as I shrugged and looked at Nathan who was still playing outside.  
>'Do you remember I wanted to talk to you about something?' I asked as she nodded.<br>'Well I was going away for two months to Belgium in three weeks… though now it seems like those three weeks have turned out to be three days.' I said as she didn't responded, her facial expression was blank for a while and then she shook her head as if confused by what I had just told her.  
>'You're leaving Saturday for two months?' she mumbled as I just nodded.<br>'Saturday morning.' I clarified  
>'So that actually means we won't see each other anymore?' she said as she leaned against the couch.<br>'We still have today and tomorrow.' I said as she smiled weakly and shook her head again.  
>'I'm working and I can't ask for a day off since this is my first week.' She said as I walked closer to her.<br>'I am free during the day, what about now?' I said as she looked up and smiled.  
>'What about your mum and Emmett and Jasper.' I shrugged and smiled back.<br>'When you have to work, I'll go and see them.' I said as she looked confused.  
>'What?' I asked as she shook her head.<br>'I don't understand you that's all. I don't hear from you for about five days and then suddenly you drop this bomb that you are leaving in two days and that you want to spend those days with me.' She said seriously as I forced her to look at me.  
>'I didn't know what to say to you since that awkward moment in the hotel room. I didn't want to tell you about my leaving while we were away. So I wanted to explain it to you once we were home. And then once we here home it seemed incredibly difficult to tell you.'<br>'Why?' I raised an eyebrow and laughed shortly.  
>'Well probably because I hate you so much.' I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I could see how she was suppressing her smile. I wished she would say something but she didn't. Both of us looked at Nathan and after a few seconds she turned back to face me.<br>'I probably hate the fact that you are leaving because I hate you so much as well.' She said before placing her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same.

BELLA

After Edward left I went to the mall. Nathan was running around and couldn't care less to anything I told him.  
>I was still confused by Edwards visit. So now he likes me? But I'm not sure in what context just as a friend? I yelled once again at Nathan who completely ignored me once again. I left my cart in the middle of nowhere and walked after Nathan. He obviously saw it as a game. I grabbed his arm as he tried to run away from me.<br>'You have to listen! Now you can sit back in the seat of the cart.' I said as he cried and screamed while I walked back to the cart. After a while I was able to get him in the seat though he was still crying. Every time he cried he tried his hardest to use his outburst to get his own way.  
>'Nathan, stop it. Or all your cookies are going back in the store.' I gave him a warning look as he began sobbing.<p>

We finally arrived back at home he sat on the floor looking at his cars. He refused to look at me and his face made it pretty obvious that he was mad at me. I decided to ignore him and started putting the groceries into their cupboards. Once I was finished I decided to head back in the living room I sat down opposite Nathan. He finally decided to look at me as I gave him a weak smile in return.  
>'You can't walk away from me in the store, Nathan. It's dangerous. You know that.' he nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck.<br>'Sowwy.' he said weakly as I pulled away from him in shock. He was talking without me having to constantly ask questions and still get no response! After all this time he was finally talking! I could have done a happy dance but was able to hold it in. He sighed as he laid back into my chest.  
>'I miss mommy and daddy.' he whispered.<br>'I miss them too, honey. I miss them too.' we sat on the floor like that for another few minutes. I decided to prepare his food so that he could go straight to bed when he arrived at Esme's. While he was eating I couldn't help but call Edward.

'Oh no, you are so going on my stalker list.' he said as I heard him laugh through it.  
>'Ha-Ha.' I said dryly<br>'Now I will never call you again.' I teased as he still laughed.  
>'So what can I do for you?'<br>'No much. I just called because I wanted to share my happiness with someone.' I smiled.  
>'Happiness? And you decided to share it with me?' he asked confused. He seemed busy with something while we were talking.<br>'Nathan talked without me having to ask a million questions.' I said excitedly as there was no response on the other line.  
>'Hello?'<br>'Still here, so what did he say?' he still seemed distant.  
>'That he missed our parents and that he was sorry for running away at the store.'<br>'That's great, well that he talks again I mean.'  
>'I know, so when will you come by tomorrow?' I asked as I sat down at the table and poured Nathan another glass of juice.<br>'What time are you up?'  
>'I can text you… but that would probably be in the afternoon.' I said.<br>'Good, then I come by after you text me.'  
>'Great.' I said as someone rang the doorbell.<br>'I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
>'See you tomorrow, Bella.'<p>

'Jasper?' I was surprised to see him at my door. I motioned for him to come in and offered him a drink that he kindly refused since he was not staying that long.  
>'I just wanted to invite you to Edwards surprise party tomorrow night.' he smiled widely as he winked at Nathan.<br>'I can't. I have to work.' I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.  
>'And I don't think that asking for a day off is an option since I just work there.'<br>'That's too bad. I bet Edward would have loved to see you there.' he smiled weakly. Great Jasper, why don't you make it even worse for me? I smiled and shrugged not knowing what to answer. He sighed and looked again at Nathan.  
>'Well I assume I will see you around?' I nodded and followed him as we walked back to the door.<p>

The restaurant that evening was fine. I was able to get through the evening without making any mistakes. Billy closed an hour earlier than I expected and asked me if I wanted to help Jacob in the kitchen for that last hour. Jacob was easy going. He kept telling jokes and it made time fly by and just liked the day before he dropped me off home.

The alarm was too loud and I was too tired to get up. Though sleeping was not on the agenda. The first thing that popped into my mind was that Edward was leaving tomorrow. I text him and then jumped into the shower. A bit later Esme called asking if I minded her and Carlisle taking Nathan to the zoo today. Nathan loved animals so who was I to say they couldn't. She also invited me for dinner tonight but since I had the long shift today that wasn't possible. I looked at my phone and saw there were only 4 hours left till my shift started only 4 hours I could spend with Edward. The doorbell went and I almost ran to open it. Somehow I wasn't able to control myself and hugged him tightly before he walked in.  
>'So I thought I'd bring us some lunch.' He said as he placed a pizza box on the table.<br>'Great, what do you want to drink?'  
>'Do you have some red wine?' he asked as I nodded. I wasn't really a big fan of wine. But one glass with a pizza should be nice. I took two glasses and the bottle while Edward cut the pizza into pieces. I sat down next to him as I poured us a glass of wine.<br>'So what takes you to Belgium for two months?'  
>'Caius, my boss, and I have to meet a few groups and see who'd fit for our project in Africa, and then we have to get them ready for their department, provide them with more information and so on.'<br>'So is it possible that you'll be back sooner?' I asked as he laughed shortly and shrugged.  
>'Or later.' he said and I felt mad at him now.<br>'I kill you then.' I said seriously before taking a sip of the wine.  
>'Ooh, you are going to miss me.' He teased as I rolled my eyes.<br>'Of course not those five days when you didn't call or come by where heaven for me.' I said sarcastically.  
>'So then, two months will do you good.' He winked as I hit him playfully.<br>'It's weird that you are leaving I mean you are the first person I met here. And let's be honest, you are the only one who comes by from time to time.' He looked at me and finished his last piece of pizza before answering.  
>'Call Rosalie and you'll fit in in a second, they really like you why else would they be rooting for us.' He winked.<br>'Yeah, about that….' I said hoping he would continue, but he didn't. He looked at me waiting to go on.  
>'It's weird… every time I see one of them they start asking me things about you' I said as he nodded.<br>'What do you say, and I see them almost every day.'

Those four hours flew by. I made myself get ready for work as Edward said he would drop me off.  
>'I will call you once I'm in Belgium.' He said as I just nodded. This seemed so surreal. I barely realize that this was the last time I would see him for two months. I hugged him tightly and walked out of his car without looking back at him.<p> 


	10. When It Happens

EDWARD

Emmett called me to meet at the 'toxicant' to spend my last evening. When I arrived there I realized that everyone I knew was there, well expect for Bella. Mum opened her arms for a hug as I walked her way.  
>'I'm really proud of you, my son.' she whispered. I looked at her and smiled before kissing her cheek. I kneeled down so I could Look Nathan in the eye.<br>'Hey my friend.' I winked as I opened my arms for a hug. He smiled weakly and then laid his head against my chest. I suddenly realized how much I would miss this little boy, which was pretty strange since I didn't see him that much.  
>'Isn't it a little late for him?' I asked mum as she nodded.<br>'Yes, but we are only staying for an hour and Bella knows.' So Bella knew about this party?  
>Jessica of course couldn't leave me alone and annoyed me the whole evening. I didn't know anymore how to make her see that I was not interested. Not even for a one-night-stand as she had just insinuated.<p>

No one wanted to leave this little party. It was 12.30am and I had to catch a plane at 6.00. I made my rounds to say goodbye to everyone and was able to get out after another long half hour.

'You're leaving?' I turned around and smiled widely. She seemed a bit unsure with her hands in her pockets and her weak smile. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired but still she was amazingly pretty to me. I walked her way and hugged her tightly without saying a word.  
>'I….Jacob dropped me off.' she smiled as I just nodded.<br>'So without him I probably wouldn't have seen you.' I shook my head and smiled. I knew perfectly what she was doing here.  
>'I think that is nice of him.' I said as she smiled.<br>'Well I should let you go.' She said as I sighed and nodded.  
>'Shall I take you home first?' I was tired, really tired but I just had to take advantage of every second I could have with her.<br>'It's ok you probably need your sleep.' she replied as I rolled my eyes.  
>'I wouldn't ask you if I felt like sleeping.' I said opening the door of the passenger seat.<p>

Once we were back at her place I walked her inside to make sure she was safe.

'Would you like something to drink?' I smiled and shook my head as she then sat down next to me.  
>'I thought I wouldn't see you anymore.' I said as she sighed.<br>'Same here, but…' She stopped staring at me.  
>'But?' I asked curious as she shook her head and sighed.<br>'But I had to see you one more time.' I nodded and smiled confused.  
>'Well I'm glad to see you once more as well.' I said as she placed her head on my shoulder<br>'Remember our almost kiss in London?' She raised an eyebrow and nodded once.  
>'You weren't really right about that. It was a caught-up-in-a-moment but I didn't try a second time because of this trip to Belgium.' She looked at me but didn't say anything else I wasn't able to read anything from her facial expression.<br>'Oh that was all?' she said with a little smile now. I nodded as she shook her head in disbelieve.  
>'What?' I asked as she shrugged.<br>'Nothing I think it was a stupid decision on your part.' She said as I looked confused at her.  
>'Why?'<br>'Because I've been walking around for a week with doubts! You didn't call….'  
>'…Neither did you.'<br>'I didn't want to be a stalker.' She smiled with a small laugh.  
>'You hardly call, Bella. To be a stalker you have to get your act together.' I smiled as she smiled back.<br>It was silent and I looked at the clock. It was 1.30am and I was really tired now.  
>'I should go. I have to be at the airport at six.' I said getting up.<br>'You can stay here.' She said quietly as she stood up as well.  
>I smiled and sighed as I looked at the floor.<br>'I don't think that is a good idea.' I looked at her as she smiled and I could see she felt embarrassed now. I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes as we stood there like this for about another five minutes.  
>'Staying would make it even more difficult.' I said as I looked her in the eye. She shook her head and I could see how her eyes were filled with tears.<br>'I would really like it if you stayed.' She said as I smiled.  
>'So would I… badly. But I can't.' I whispered as she nodded and sighed deeply.<br>'I will call you, and don't hesitate to call me. I don't mind getting stalked by you.' I said as she laughed. She looked at me as I whipped away the tears that rolled slowly down her face. She came closer but hesitated. I smiled and closed the few inches between our lips. What started with a soft kiss became a real passionate kiss and I refused against my own will to let go.

BELLA

I was surprised that he gave in and I wasn't planning to be the first to separate this perfect kiss. Whenever he was about to pull away I somehow managed to persuade him to continue. I was really urging for him now. I pulled him back to the living room where we landed on the couch. He was on top of me and was finally able to pull away. He smiled weakly and sighed as he stood up. I wanted to try it again, but decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
>'Thank you Bella You made it impossible for me to leave.' He sighed.<br>'Then stay.' I smiled as he shook his head.  
>'I mean flying off to Belgium. I find it hard to leave now.' I smiled not because he didn't want to leave, but by the fact that he was able to fall in love…with me.<br>'I think that it's good you are leaving, it will make us realize how much we need each other.' She said as I smiled.  
>'I should be going. Carlisle is picking me up in three hours.' He sighed. He walked to the door as he held my hand. Before he opened the door he gave me another kiss and then walked out without looking back once. I closed the door once he was out of sight and sighed with mixed feelings. Ecstatic over what happened and sad that I would have to miss him for two months. I ended up in my bed totally exhausted and still unable to sleep. I tossed and turned and before I knew it was 5am. I sat up and wondered if it was a good idea to go to the airport. I knew Carlisle would be there and probably Emmett and Jasper. I doubted for another five minutes and then realized that I couldn't care less. I called a taxi and I was at the airport around 5.45. I asked the first person I saw where the plane to Belgium was leaving from. I ran through the airport hoping to be on time. I stopped as I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Nathan around Edward. He smiled at them before he turned around to check-in. I stepped towards them as Emmett saw me first and told the others I saw how they all stared with this ridiculous smile as Jasper called out for Edward. He turned around and smiled as he saw me standing with them. He ran back as I walked his way.<p>

'I thought you would be sleeping now.' He said as we hugged tightly.  
>'I wasn't able to for some reason.' I smiled as he looked me in the eye. I saw how he looked towards the others and then back at me.<br>'I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you will have to explain this to them.' He said before kissing me. I could hear the others yelling and wrapped my arms strongly around Edwards neck.  
>'I have to go.' He said as I nodded and smiled.<br>'Call me when you are land.'  
>'I will, now go and get some sleep.' he said as I raised an eyebrow.<br>'You too.' I said as he laughed and nodded.  
>He looked at the others and nodded a goodbye as he walked back to the check-in. His boss placed his hand on his shoulder and after five minutes they were out of sight.<br>I walked over to the others and took Nathan from Esme. While I did that I counted to three knowing that was all they would be able to wait before they would start asking me about Edward.  
>'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' Alice yelled as Emmett sighed audibly.<br>'We all knew it.' I nodded and left them without saying a word.  
>'Wow, don't run off girly. We want all the gossip!' Rosalie said as she and Alice walked next to me.<br>'So how long has this been going on?' Alice asked hyper.  
>I laughed and shook my head. They were unbelievable.<br>'I saw him yesterday. I arrived when he was about to leave. He brought me home and we talked.'  
>'They talked.' Alice laughed to Rosalie.<br>'So before he left we….'  
>'You slept together?' Alice said loud as she stopped. My eyes got wide and I could see how everyone looked curious, even Esme and Carlisle.<br>'No we just kissed.' I said embarrassed as Alice sighed and looked a little disappointed.

Esme invited me to their place. I know the main reason was because she wanted the gossip. Still I decided to go for a little while. I didn't want to upset her.  
>We sat down at the kitchen as she made coffee I could definitely use some. I was really tired but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep yet.<br>'So you and Edward, huh?' She smiled as I nodded. This was so weird to discuss with his mother.  
>'I'm so happy! You both are perfect for each other.' She said as Carlisle sat down next to her.<br>'I'm happy that Edward finally found someone.' He said as Esme gave him a warning look.  
>'She is not just anyone, Honey.'<br>'I know, she knows what I mean.' He said as they looked at me. I smiled and nodded.  
>'I do.' I said.<br>'So tell me, how did it happen?' Esme asked as Carlisle gave her the warning look now.  
>'You don't have to tell her! Actually I refuse that you tell her.' Carlisle said as I smiled and Esme rolled her eyes.<br>'She wants to tell me.' She smiled looking at me.  
>'No, she doesn't, honey that's private. I would love to see you tell that to my mother.' He said as he pulled a face.<br>'But I'm not your mother. No offence but she was old in my mind.' I smiled enjoying their conversation.  
>'She will tell me next time.' She said and looked the other way as Carlisle winked at me. I said 'Thank you' without a sound as he made the sign as don't-mention-it.<p>

Once we arrived home I want straight up to bed and laid Nathan next to me.  
>'Shall we have a nap together?' I asked<br>'Yeah.' He said and laid his head against my chest. I placed an arm over him and fell asleep.

Around five hours later I woke up by the sound of my phone. I checked the screen and saw Edwards number.  
>'Hey.' I said while sat up in my bed. I looked at Nathan who was still sleeping peacefully.<br>'Hey, I hope I didn't wake you.'  
>'No you didn't. So how was the flight?'<br>'Fine, So did you sleep?'  
>'Yes for about five hours, I first went to your Mom and Dads.'<br>'She wanted the gossip I assume?' I laughed shortly and nodded as I realized he couldn't see that.  
>'Yes, but your Dad refused to let her ask, and refused to let me tell her.' He laughed loudly and it was the first time I heard him laughing like that.<br>'Awesome, Anyway I have to go, I have to be at a meeting in a few minutes. I will call you later, ok?'  
>'Ok, Good luck.'<br>'Thanks. Bye.  
>'Bye.' Before I could add 'I love you' the line went death. I looked back at Nathan who was awake now.<br>'Are you hungry, sweetie?' he stood up and crawled out of the bed as I hurried to stop him before he went down the stairs alone.  
>'I assume that is a yes.' I said while I couldn't help but yawn.<p>

Two weeks passed by and I really hated that I wasn't able to see Edward. I was happy that we called each other every day, but it just wasn't the same. I was planning this whole welcome back party together with Alice and Rosalie, even though he only just left. I had to do that to miss him less. Esme was still trying to figure out how we got together exactly and what we talked about on the phone. Carlisle was still trying to stop her curiosity even though we all knew that would never stop. Jasper and Emmett were even more annoying. I mean Alice, Rosalie and Esme were curious but they were just ridiculous. Especially Emmett, but I have to confess that it is a part of his charms.


	11. Seperated

Sorry for the late update!

EDWARD

'I don't get it! How were they able to get here? They totally don't qualify for a job like this!' I asked Caius frustrated as he shook his head and sighed.  
>'I don't understand myself. But if they all are like this we will have to stay longer than the two months originally planned." Caius replied.<p>

I looked at him in disbelieve. The last two weeks were already hell and the prospect of being away longer would just piss me off.  
>'I'm sorry, It's is not my fault.' Caius said as he saw me looking.<p>

I placed the pen on the table and sighed deeply.  
>'Let's hope that the others are better then.' 'I'm hoping with you. I'd like to see my family soon too.' He smiled as he stood up.<br>'I'll see you tomorrow, Edward' I just nodded at him and began to gather my stuff. Once I arrived in my hotel room I decided to call Rosalie.

'Edward Cullen is calling me?' she joked as I laughed dryly.  
>'Tell me, what is going on?' She said serious.<br>'Why would something be wrong?' I asked as I heard her sigh.  
>'Honey! Why else would you call?'<br>'Do I really just call you when something is up?' I asked surprised as she laughed.  
>'No though mainly when you can't reach Emmett.'<br>'Gosh, I'm awful.' I said as she still laughed.  
>'Nope you're just predictable, so what is wrong?'<br>'Nothing really only that we'll probably be here longer than expected.'  
>'How come?' she asked seriously.<br>'Because the staff are far from qualified and if it carries on like this we will have to start from the beginning. That means that I can be here for about four months longer.' I sighed.  
>'No!' she asked in disbelieve.<br>'yes, and I don't know if I should tell Bella?'  
>'No, I wouldn't. Just do that when you know for sure whether you have to stay longer.' She said.<br>'But what if she somehow hears it from someone else and '  
>'She won't, Edward. I won't tell anyone.'<br>'Ok, so how are you?' I asked as she laughed again.  
>'I'm fine. And you?'<br>'Bored, annoyed, I am starting to feel alone here.' 'I really hope everything is going to be ok, so that you can come back soon.' She said.  
>'Me too.'<br>'Bella really misses you.' She said. I sighed and shook my head.  
>'I miss her too. I miss you all actually.'<br>'Arr, we all miss you too.'  
>'Ok, are we really heading down this emotional route?' I said as we both laughed.<br>'Emmett is just getting in, would you like to speak him?'  
>'No, I will call him later I'm going to call Bella. And I promise I will call you just to chat rather than when something is wrong.' 'I will keep you to that, mister.'<br>'Speak to you soon, Rose!'  
>'Bye Edward.'<br>I tried to call Bella three times, but it seems she wasn't available to chat. I got ready again knowing that Caius would be knocking on the door so that we could go and have dinner together.

During our dinner we talked about the project. Because of that we stayed an hour longer than usual. Once I got back to my room I tried to call Bells again but still didn't get an answer, so I decided to call mum and dad.  
>'Hey son, how is it going?' Mum asked as she picked up after the first ring.<br>'I'm fine what about you and dad?'  
>'We're good ready to see cars once again with a lot of popcorn.' She said.<br>'Let me guess, Nathan is there?' I smiled knowing Bella was probably working, and that's why she didn't answer.  
>'Yes, She called us about five hours ago asking if we could watch out for him. Billy called her up for the early shift today she should be back at four.'<br>'I will be sleeping by then, I'll call her tomorrow so no news to tell?'  
>'Not really, you?'<br>'No only that I wish I was home already.' I heard mum shortly laugh.  
>'And you were so happy to leave Milford.'<br>'Yes but before there wasn't Bella to consider.'  
>'Ah, so we aren't good enough for you.' I sighed in disbelieve and rolled my eyes not that she would see that.<br>'Wait a second.' She said I could hear every step she took.  
>'Say hi Edward.' I knew she gave the phone to Nathan.<br>'Hi little one, how are you.' 'Ewad?' I laughed shortly and yawned.  
>'Cute huh?' Mum asked.<br>'Yeah. I will call you back later, Mum. Say hi to dad and Bella.'  
>The only good thing that happened the following morning was Bella's message saying how much she missed me. The table Caius and I were sitting on was filled with Starbucks cups. It seems like not even one group was able to be what we were looking for. I sometimes wondered if they even read the folders, I was slowly losing it. As they left the room I bumped my head against the table in disbelief. I wasn't able to look at Caius, I was afraid that he would say that we had to stay longer.<p>

BELLA

Nathan had a new morning ritual. Instead of sitting at the table and eating his breakfast he ran circles around the table. The first two days he got me. As foolish as I was I ran after him to get him dressed. Now I just let him run and when it's time I walk to the door. The first time I stood outside for 5 minutes before he realized I was gone. I assumed that the whole street heard it when he realized he cried, screamed and knocked on the door. I couldn't help but laugh when I opened the door. I know it was awful but it was a little thing I called revenge for making me run like crazy after him the days before. Now he knew what to expect. After every round of the table he looked at me to make sure I wasn't heading to the door.  
>After I dropped Nathan at school I bumped against Rosalie who asked if I was up for a drink.<br>'So are you still looking for a car?' she asked as I nodded.  
>'My dad is about to sell his for a good price, I asked him to wait, I thought about you immediately.'<br>'Really what car is it?'  
>'It's an older version of mine.' She said as I smiled widely.<br>'When can I check out the car?' I asked in excitement. 'I can pick you up tomorrow after lunch, if it suits you?' She said as I nodded still in excitement.  
>'I love you so much right now.' I said as she laughed softly.<br>'So give me some gossip. How is Edward doing?' She asked. I raised my eyebrows and sighed as all the excitement disappeared in a second.  
>'Our relationship is based on text message right now, the time difference and our working schedules enjoy teasing us , it seems like we always miss each other's calls.' I sighed and heard how clear the disappointments in my voice were.<br>'You will hear from him soon.' She smiled weakly. 'I hope so. If I don't hear from him in 24hours I will go insane.' I smiled as she smiled and shook her head.

Once home I checked my e-mail hoping that 'Enterprise' would have answered. And once more a disappointment came my way. I scrolled down and starred at the last E-mail on the page. It was from Nikki and Kate and I couldn't help but read it again.

Bella,

By the time you read this we will be in Spain, and when we are back you will be in Milford. I never thought that it would be this difficult to realize we won't see you anymore. We really wish you the best and we hope you don't forget us. We hope we can stay in contact.

Hope to hear from you soon,  
>Nikki and Kate xxx<p>

I pressed the reply button and starred at the blank page.

Hey Nikki & Kate,

I know it took me way too long to answer I'm sorry. But of course I have a lot to tell now, just as I hoped you girls give me an update on what's going on in your lives. For starters Milford is so little and I'm only now getting used to it (but maybe there is another reason!) My arrival in Milford wasn't a good start at all. I ended up in a storm where I lost control of my car. I was brought to the hospital while Nathan disappeared. That was the most awful five hours of my life. Now everything is going great. Nathan is doing better. A few weeks ago he finally talked and is acting like a child of his age should do. I met my mum and dad's old friends, they are amazingly nice to me and so is there son, Edward. Who about three weeks ago became my boyfriend. I'm getting to know a few people I work in a little restaurant while I find something else (hopefully soon) I really hope to hear soon from the two of you.

Bella xxx

EDWARD

We were half way into our period here in Belgium. And for the first time I was living on hope. This group of people knew perfectly what they were talking about and what we expected from them. They were organized and listened to every word we said. They gave the perfect answers to the questions we asked. If it was up to me I would go through with them without further question. Caius thanked them and told them they would hear sometime next week. I looked at him as we went through the papers without saying a word.  
>'They were great!' I said as he looked at me and nodded.<br>'They were, but there are two more groups.' He said.

As the evening began to fall I had a phone call from Bella. I lay on my bed with my eyes closed as she talked about my parents.  
>'Oh and 'Enterprise' answered, I have an interview Friday, so think of me.' She said nervously.<br>'I always think about you, and you will do great.' I said as I could hear her sigh.  
>'So how is it there? I wish you could come home already.'<br>'Same here, but I'm not coming home yet. We did have a good group today. So there is hope.'  
>'Good, just hire them and come back.' She joked.<br>'I wish it was that easy.' I mumbled. Sometimes it seemed that calling her was making it worse. I could feel it throughout my whole body that I wanted to be with her. Just to look her in the eye and see her smile. To see how she moves her hands while she talks. How she becomes shy when someone says something when she wasn't expecting it. To be caught by the smell of her perfume, to just be with her.  
>'Hello? Earth to Edward?' I got out of my thoughts and tried to figure out what she just said.<br>'What was it that you said?'  
>'That I love and miss you.' 'I love you too, and I miss you as well.'<br>'Yes, so much that you don't pay attention to me when we are talking.' I could tell she was joking and I could perfectly see how she would be smiling now.  
>'That's because I was thinking of you.'<br>'You have to think of me later, not whilst we are talking.'  
>'I was thinking about the little things you do, like how you speak and move and you just make me lose my mind.' I said as she laughed.<br>'Ok, this isn't fun, Edward. Go on like that and I'm there in just a few seconds.' She said as I laughed as well.  
>'I also was thinking about kissing you again ' I could hear her growl to make clear how annoyed she was becoming.<br>'Ok, ok. I'll stop.' I said still amused. She sighed deeply and then there was a silence.  
>'I really wish you were here, Edward.'<br>'So do I Bella.'  
>Later that evening I had dinner with Caius as we discussed the groups we saw today.<br>' I hate to break it to you but I had a conversation with Eric and it seems we'll have to stay two weeks longer.' He said after a short while.

I shook my head in disbelieve and sighed. 'I'm sorry, Edward. I'd rather go home too.'  
>'I know, It's just '<br>' Bella.' He smiled as I nodded.  
>' I just want to be with my wife and kids as well, but this is how it goes.' I lifted my eyebrows quickly annoyed by his comment. I bet he didn't have to leave his wife before they were properly dating. I didn't even want to talk about this with him. I excused myself and went back to my room.<br>I took a long shower while I thought about how to break the news at Bella and the others.


	12. Breaking Down

I'd like to thank everyone who took time to write a little review. It means so much :D

BELLA

I couldn't believe how heavy it seemed to weigh that Edward was staying away for another two weeks. Nathan ran happily through the room but he was yelling just too loud.  
>'CUT IT OUT, NATHAN!' I yelled he looked at me, smiled then just continued.<br>'FOR GOD SAKE! CAN'T YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE!' I yelled feeling even more frustrated as I grabbed hold of his sweater. He looked at me with sad eyes but I was just too upset to care. I took a deep breath and realised how hypocritical I was being towards Nathan. It wasn't his fault that Edward wasn't coming home on the planned date. But I was over reacting over the whole Edward situation, there was something else bothering me but I just couldn't put a finger on it.  
>'Ale we gonna eat?' Nathan asked as he sat down next to me. I looked at him though realising not overly kind as he looked away before heading towards the corner with his cars. I shook my head and stood up.<br>'I'm sorry honey. What would you like to eat?' I asked walking his way. He stood up and smiled widely while heading in my direction.  
>'Pizza?' he asked cutely as I smiled at him.<br>'Pizza it is.' I winked as I grabbed our jackets.

We arrived at the pizzeria and Nathan was rambling on and on, though even if I tried to stay focused my mind drifted off often too little things. I saw a worried look on Nathans face and only then did I realized that a tear had escaped from my eye. Nathan stood up and placed his hand on mine. I dried my tears and smiled quickly. I realised I started crying after I heard someone call out the name Renee. They gave us our pizza and I noticed that Nathan was still quiet and looked confused/ worried at me.

I decided to pass by Esme and Carlisle's in the hope to get a little calmer again. However things just seemed to get even worse. Esme gave me a worried glance before making me sit down in the kitchen whilst Carlisle entertained Nathan.  
>'You seemed tired.' She began as she sat down in front of me.<br>I shrugged my shoulders and played with my cup of coffee.  
>'I think it's everything at the moment… I'm nervous about the interview with Enterprise Friday, Edward's staying two weeks longer in Belgium. Nathan's asking for more attention from me lately.' She placed her hand on mine and smiled weakly.<br>'These extra two weeks will be nothing compared to those two months, honey.'  
>'Maybe…but six weeks is just too much.' I sighed as she nodded.<br>'I know I miss him too. And about your interview I'm sure you'll do great.'  
>'That doesn't mean I'll get the job though.' I replied.<br>'I think you need some time alone. Why don't you leave Nathan here for the night?' I looked at Nathan who seemed to be having a good time with Carlisle and that made my decision since I haven't been very nice to him today.

Now Nathan was at Esme's and Carlisle's the house seemed even colder. I began to think Esme was wrong when she thought that some time alone would do me good. The walls were just coming in towards me. I sat down on the stairs as the room spun around me. I realized my breathing had become heavier and then I lost it. I couldn't control the crying. I was sad and mad and scared. Now after all these months, after everyone said how well I was coping with Nathan I was more scared than ever to fail. I was sad because I missed mum and dad so much and I was mad because they left me and Nathan alone. I needed some fresh air so I ran outside and took a walk down the street. I couldn't calm myself down and then bumped in too Emmett and Jasper. Before Emmett said a word his wide smile disappeared. He placed a hand softly on my chin so that I would look him in the eye.  
>'What happened?' he asked as my eyes flinched from him to Jasper, fresh tears rolled down my cheeks as Emmett pulled me against his chest.<br>'It's alright. It's all going to be fine.' He mumbled.

Emmett and Jasper took me home. While Emmett made me some soup, Jasper pulled a blanket around my shoulders. He sat down in front of me whilst Emmett sat next to me.  
>'What happened? You and Edward are ok, right?' His panic that, that would be the problem made me smile. I nodded quickly and stared straight ahead.<br>'Then what's going on?' he asked softly. New tears filled my eyes which made my vision blurry.  
>'It's just a difficult day.' Was all I managed to get out.<br>Jasper nodded once and sat down next to me on the other side. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.  
>'May I say what I think?' I looked at him and nodded.<br>'I think you've been tough for way too long. First you did it for Nathan and then all his problems became your biggest concern. While he was struggling with it you met Esme, Carlisle and Edward and they somehow were able to get you through. Now the bad news that Edward has to stay two weeks longer has caused everything to become too much.' I looked at Emmett who looked confused and surprised at Jasper which made me smile again.  
>'There were also you two and Alice and Rosalie who have helped me through.' I mumbled as the two of them smiled.<br>"You might be right. But tomorrow will be much better.' I said as Emmett raised an eyebrow.  
>'You mean… Tomorrow you will be able to hide it again?' he said as I didn't respond.<br>'Why don't you call Edward and talk to him about this? He would feel so bad if he saw you now and you didn't talk to him about it.' Jasper said. I shook my head quickly.  
>'I don't want to worry him.'<br>'It's your choice, but if you keep feeling like this you should talk to him.' Jasper said seriously. I nodded quickly and smiled.  
>'Thanks, by the way. I don't think I would have felt better without the two of you.' I mumbled as they both hugged me.<br>'That's what friends are for.' Emmett said.

EDWARD

My choice was easy. I packed my clothes into my bag after I had booked a flight back to Milford. I walked to Caius's room and knocked on his door. He took in the whole scene and shook his head.  
>'I have to go back.' I said.<br>'You are needed here, Edward.' He mumbled.  
>'But I'm needed more in Milford.'<br>'This is your job, you signed up for this project and I believed in you.'  
>'I know, and I understand you aren't pleased with this, but I really have to go. Bella isn't doing well at all." I explained<br>'And I understand that you want to be with her, but I cannot let you go.' I looked furiously at him as he seemed to be annoyed with me.  
>'I already booked my flight.' He nodded and sighed deeply.<br>'Well then I guess you should go. And pick up your stuff at the office when you get home.' My mouth fell open by his reply. Was he serious? I said my girlfriend wasn't well and he fires me? I shook my head in disbelieve and just walked away

The flight home was way too long I wanted to know how she looked. Jasper said she hadn't being well for a few days now, that they couldn't see her suffer like that anymore without telling me. I tried everything to remain calm, ilistening to my Ipod, reading a magazine, watching the movie they played. I even tried sleeping… but nothing seemed to help and I still had hours left.

I finally sat on the second plane towards Milford, Just two hours to go. Dad would pick me up and take me straight to Bella's place. They women who sat next to me seemed to ignore the fact that I tried to ignore her and kept talking about the weather and her husband, who passed away three years ago. How she enjoys visiting her son and grandchildren. I was able to force a smile here and there. After fifteen minutes she stopped and another five minutes she sighed deeply and looked at me.  
>'Did you know that talking about it can only be positive?' I gave her a confused gaze as she shrugged her shoulders.<br>'I'm just saying… we are stuck on this plane, I can listen.' She said as she made me smile. She was just the grandmother type.  
>'My girlfriend is dealing with some stuff and she really isn't doing well.' I said as she patted my hand.<br>'What kind of stuff?'  
>'Well, she moved to Milford a few months ago after her parents past away. And now she is responsible for her brother who's three. And all this time she's been holding things together only now she's grieving.'<br>'Finally.' The old lady smiled.  
>'It's good that she finally allows herself to grieve.' She continued as I could tell she was trying to read my mind.<br>'It is.' I sighed.  
>'But…?'<br>'I don't know how bad she's doing, and what I could do to help her.' I said as she smiled and nodded.  
>'Being there will help her.' She said as I sighed and looked at her.<br>'I'm not sure we haven't been dating that long at all. Actually…' I told the woman everything. From the accident, the way she and my parents got along, How Nathan never spoke but slowly came out of his shell, the trip to London, just everything….

'She will be fine, because she has people like you. She will figure out that there are people who will help her through it. She just has to learn to talk. That seems to be her problem.' She said while she patted my hand again.  
>'Thanks, for listening.' I smiled as the plane finally landed. She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all.<br>'I'm old and we were on a plane, what else do I have to do?' she said. I shook my head and smiled. We walked together to get our bags. I helped her get hers and walked her to her taxi.

Dad wasn't there yet when I landed which really annoyed me, I walked out of the airport and waited by parking.  
>'The road was blocked.' He said as I climbed into the car. I just nodded and sighed deeply.<br>'So how is she?' I asked as he smiled and shook his head.  
>'Good to see you too, son. She isn't doing well. Alice and Rosalie are with her now. Nathan is with us. We think its best, since he is doing better and we are all a bit scared that he might stop talking again.' I just nodded and stared to the road ahead.<br>'Isn't he too much trouble?' I asked as dad raised his eyebrow.  
>'No of course not. Why?'<br>'I don't know. Are you still dropping me at Bella's place?'  
>'What about your mum?'<br>'Tell her I'll come by soon, and I'll fill you in.' He smiled and nodded as he stopped at Bella's place.  
>'Thanks, Dad.'<p>

'Edward?' Rosalie smiled surprised to see me. I smiled back and hugged her quickly as I saw Bella standing up. She seemed to be a fraction of the Bella I used to know. I walked her way and placed my hands on her face.  
>'What are you doing here?' she whispered.<br>'Why didn't you call me?' I asked as she looked down whilst she shook her head.  
>'We…'Rosalie began as she pointed to the door. I nodded and looked at Alice who stood next to her.<br>'I'll come by soon, say hi to Emmett and Jasper.' I said hugging Alice.  
>'We will, and it's good to see you.' Alice said.<p>

Bella looked at me with a little smile as I walked back to her. She hugged me tightly whilst releasing a deep breath.  
>'I missed you so much.' She whispered.<br>'I missed you too.' I said as I made her face me. Seeing her like this was painful. She had lost weight, looked pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her facial expression seemed empty even though she was happy to see me.  
>'Why didn't you call me?' I asked again as she look at me this time. She pulled her shoulders up and shook her head.<br>'I didn't want you to worry for nothing.' She said as I raised my eyebrows.  
>'This isn't anything Bella.' I said as she rolled her eyes.<br>'It will be over soon.' She said and tried to turn around as I stopped her.  
>'Why don't you talk to me?' I asked as she looked seriously at me, she stood more up and crossed her arms over her chest.<br>'Talk about what Edward? How I feel?' she said madly.  
>'Yes.'<br>'Just like Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and your parents are asking. I'm tired of hearing this. Guess what, I don't know what I feel.' She ended in tears. I wanted to hug her again as she pulled away. I stood there helplessly watching the girl I loved cry. I wanted to run to her and tell her everything would be ok. And on the other side I wanted to run away and talk to mum about this because I was totally clueless on what to do next.  
>'I just….'She took a deep breath while trying to control her tears. She swiped them away with her sleeve and nodded.<br>'I know I'm sorry.' She said quietly. I shook my head and walked closer to her. This time she didn't push me away. She continued crying and I just held her in my embrace.

We sat down on the couch after I had made her some soup since she was shivering. She looked at me and smiled weakly. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.  
>'I don't get it.' She suddenly said as I just waited for her to continue.<br>'I should have been happier. I have you, Nathan is doing better…' I stroke her cheek and looked her in the eyes.  
>'You've been taking care of Nathan all this time and you see he is doing better and you are able to worry about other things…like your own grief.' She nodded in agreement before she looked at me.<br>'Do you think this will affect Nathan?' I smiled and shook my head because even after all she is going through she still manages to think about Nathan.  
>'I think he will be helping you like you helped him.' I said and kissed her.<br>'I miss him, but I don't know if it would be good for him to be here right now.' I looked around and then back to her.  
>'Let's try this. First I'll take a shower, then I'll make dinner, and then sleep. Tomorrow we will go fetch Nathan and go to the beach or something, what do you say?'<br>'That I should take a shower too.' she mumbled. I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. We stood together in the shower as she placed her head against my chest.  
>'I'm sorry.' She mumbled again.<br>'Why?'  
>'Because this isn't how you're supposed to come home.' I shrugged and kissed her forehead not knowing what to say.<p>

Once we got downstairs I prepared our dinner. Whenever she noticed my starring she forced a little smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Bella

I was so happy he was here, and still I wasn't able to smile, unless it was forced. I could tell he was worried about me, just like the others. They were way too kind but they didn't understand. How could they? None of them had lost their parents at the same time and had to take care of their younger brother. They never had to move out from where they grew up because they simply couldn't afford it. If my parents were still alive I'd still be in Phoenix, I'd be working at the office a few streets from us. I would be able to save up for my own future. I would spend weekends with my friends…. Suddenly there was a whole shiver when Edward stood in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and smiled kindly when he gave me my plate. I shook my head and took a deep breath. If I still lived in Phoenix there wouldn't have been Edward.

'What are you thinking?' he asked as he sat beside me. I smiled and shook my head in 'it's no big deal' gesture. I ate a bit and placed my plate on the table. I sat closer to Edward and watched him eat.  
>'I thought you had to stay longer in Belgium.' I mumbled as he shrugged.<br>'Let's not talk about that now.' He said placing his plate on the table as well.  
>'What happened?' I asked as I could tell he wasn't happy I brought it up.<br>'Nothing.'  
>'You are a bad liar.' I smiled weakly and searched for his hand. It warmed my whole body by just holding his hand. It made everything easier to deal with just to have him here.<br>'Well. I'm fired.' He said as I looked surprised at him.  
>'What? Why?'<br>'Because I came home.' A feeling of guilt flooded me.  
>'You shouldn't have….' He stopped me by placing his finger on my lips.<br>'I had to because I love you. And I wanted to be here in the hope I can make it a slightly better for you. And if Caius wants to fire me for that, then he should. But you are far more important than work.' He said looking me in the eye.  
>'Even though you haven't known me that long?' I smiled touched by his words. He smiled as well and nodded.<br>'I have known you long enough to know that I love you a lot.' He said and kissed me.  
>'I love you too.' I said through the kisses as a tear rolled down my cheek.<br>He must have felt the tear as he looked at me in concern.  
>'What's wrong?' he asked worried as I shook my head a smiled.<br>'Nothing, it was just sweet that you said that.' I said and kissed him again.

By the time I woke up there was breakfast on the table. I looked at Edward who looked up from the paper and winked.  
>'Good morning.' He said and made a sign to sit down.<br>'Morning.' I mumbled back.  
>'We'll collect Nathan after breakfast. My mum will kill me already for not visiting her yesterday.' He smiled as I hadn't really thought about it.<br>'You didn't pass by yesterday?'  
>'No, I came straight here.' He said as if it was nothing.<br>'I'll go and get ready.' I said as I stood up, he stood up as well which made me stop.  
>'We have time, just eat first.' He said as I sat down and nodded. After eating a sandwich I went upstairs to get ready. Edward stood up as he heard me coming down and held my jacket all ready to slip on.<p>

Esme hugged Edward for at least five minutes while she did her best to control her tears. While Nathan couldn't wait to get hugged by Edward either. He kneeled down to be on his height as Nathan wrapped his arms around his neck.  
>'You'le back!' he yelled with a pitchy voice.<br>'Yes, I am little one. How have you been?'  
>'gooood.' He smiled and then looked at me.<br>'Sis has been leally sad.' He said quietly as Edward nodded.  
>'I know, but we are going to make her happy, right? especially you.' Nathan nodded happily.<p>

We sat down at the kitchen table as Esme made some coffee after sending Carlisle for a pie.  
>'So how was it?' Carlisle asked as Edward nodded, I remembered they didn't know he was fired yet…because of me. I looked at him and he looked at me and back to his dad.<br>'I got fired.' He said as they looked confused at him.  
>'He didn't understand why I wanted to come home, so he fired me.' He said as Esme looked at me and then back at Edward. I looked at my plate, too scared to move.<br>'Are you serious? And you told him everything?' Carlisle asked.  
>'Yes, as much as I should tell him, and we were almost ready anyway.' He said as Esme shook her head.<br>'What a selfish fool.' She mumbled.  
>'Of course, now someone is feeling guilty.' He smiled looking at me. I looked back at him and then at them.<br>'You shouldn't, some people just don't realize what you've been through.' Carlisle said as Esme nodded. So their son was fired because of me and they are still nice to me. Am I really the only one who sees the problem here?

Edward

Bella's facial expression looked as if she could cry any moment. She didn't react to anything we said. I knew she heard us by the way she sometimes responded. Mum gave me a concerned look as I just smiled at her.  
>'We should be going.' I said as Bella immediately stood up. She gave a guilty look at my parents and took Nathan's hand.<br>Mum led us to the door and whispered to come by soon. I could see the concern in her eyes whenever she looked at Bella.

After an hour being home Bella tried her best with Nathan until he went a bit too far, she yelled at him as he froze to the spot. I looked at Bella who seemed surprised by her own reaction and told Nathan to play outside.  
>I walked her way and kissed her forehead as she sighed deeply.<br>'I'm sorry.' She whispered.  
>'You should say that to him, not to me.' I smiled standing before her. I looked at her as her eyes got teary again. She looked back at me and shook her head. I assumed so she wouldn't cry. But the tears flowed down her cheeks. I held her close hoping to comfort her.<p>

Nathan walked in to the scene he stopped and seemed confused to see her cry. After a few seconds he walked our way and wrapped his arms around her leg. Bella however didn't respond, which I found hard on Nathan.  
>I gave a fake cough and made a sign to Nathan as she dried her eyes and cleared her throat.<br>'Why aren't you playing outside anymore?' She sounded so different towards Nathan than I remembered. It was as if she did everything to keep him away from her. Probably because she didn't want him to see her this upset.  
>But that little boy knew well enough that his sister was hurt and why. He looked at me before walking back outside.<p>

'You shouldn't...' I said as she broke me off with the look on her face.  
>'Cut him out?' she said harshly. I nodded as she looked down.<br>'He knows better than anyone what you're going through, Bella.'  
>'No he doesn't...' she mumbled as I stood next to her and just looked at her.<br>'He didn't have to run to doctors and stuff he didn't have to arrange a funeral by himself...' She said madly.  
>'Stop it, Bella. If he was your age and you were his, he would take care of you to because at this moment you are going through what he went through a while ago. And you can't blame him for the fact that you had to go through the funeral on your own.' I said trying to remain calm.<br>'You don't understand!' she yelled.  
>'Then explain it to me!' I yelled back.<br>'I can't!' She still yelled as new tears rolled down her cheeks.  
>'Then don't blame Nathan for the same thing.' I said as I stroke her cheek.<br>'I don't want him to be sad again.'  
>'I know.' I said as I hugged her tightly.<p> 


	13. Accepting And Moving On

I'm truly sorry for the lack update of this story, I'll try the add next chapters faster :) Thanks to everyone who still reads it and ofcourse a big thanks to those who give me a review :D

_Previous_

_Bella's breakdown made Edward come back and isn't always been easy for him or their relationship_

Edward

I was able to get Bella into bed so she could rest. I made dinner for Nathan and afterwards I set everything ready for his bath.  
>'She misses mummy and daddy, e?' Nathan said as I sat down next to the bath.<br>'Yes, she does, but she will be better soon.' I said as he smiled.  
>'I miss mummy and daddy too.' he said I nodded and smiled back at him.<br>'I know.' I said as I kissed his forehead before shampooing his hair.

While I combed his hair, he looked at me without blinking which made me smile.  
>'What's up, buddy?' I asked as he kept looking at me.<br>'She is sad.' he said as his eyes got big.  
>I sighed deeply and looked at him.<br>'I'm sorry, buddy.' I was clueless, how was I supposed to talk to a three and a half year old boy about something like this. He understood that his sister was sad and why she was sad. But for as far as I knew that was all he understood. How the hell did I explain to him that everything would be ok in time, and that he shouldn't worry. That he didn't have to feel responsible if she shouted at him? Or when she's not giving him the attention he deserved at this moment.  
>'Shall I read you a story before you go to sleep?' I asked as I walked him to his room.<br>He crawled into his bed and hugged his teddy bear close to his chest.  
>'No, only daddy can do that.' He said as kissed his teddy bear.<br>'Alright then, Sweet dreams, Nathan' I smiled as I kissed his forehead and placed the duvet over him.  
>'Sweet dleams Edwald.'<p>

Once I got back downstairs I decided to clean the kitchen a bit. Afterwards I sat down and watched television as I thought about how I could help Bella the best. After an hour I could hear her coming downstairs, she sat next to me and leaned her head against my chest. We didn't say a word as I stroked her hair and watched the screen, totally clueless as to what the movie was about.

The next day Alice and Rosalie arrived to keep Bella company. I took Nathan with me as I went to see my parents.  
>Dad took Nathan with him into the garden so he could help him with planting some new flowers.<p>

'So how is she?' Mum asked as she said down next me.  
>'Awful, she doesn't know what to do with herself.'<br>'How are you doing?'  
>"She wants to protect Nathan, he can't see her cry and stuff, because she thinks he might go back to the way her was few months ago. But she totally leaves him out and yells at him.' I said as mum placed her hand on top of mine.<br>'That wasn't my question, honey. How are you doing?' I looked at her a sighed deeply.  
>'I'm ok, it's just… I'm scared that I won't be the person who can help her through this.' I said as she smiled weakly.<br>'You are. As long as this doesn't break you and we're still here. Whenever something is wrong just come to us for help.' She said before kissing my cheek.  
>'I know.' I smiled back. After an half an hour I left and went to see Emmett and Jasper, who'd be waiting for me at Emmett's place.<p>

'Finally man!' Emmett smiled as he gave me a manly hug.  
>'Good to see you, man' Jasper said as well.<br>Emmett gave Nathan some paper and colours to keep him busy, as he gave me a beer.

'So?' Emmett asked as I shook my head.  
>'I don't know what I should do.' I said hearing how my own voice break.<br>'Giving her time is all you can do.' Jasper sighed as Emmett nodded.  
>'I am glad you guy's called me.'<br>'We couldn't leave her like this without you knowing. Besides if we didn't you would have killed us.' Emmett said trying to lighten the mood but his own face was full of concern as well.

Bella

Alice and Rosalie tried there girlie talk to make me feel better which of course didn't really help. I smiled from time to time to satisfy them. I could see the concern written all over their face as they tried their best not to show it. Rosalie made lunch for the three of us and again I saw the looks they shared as I didn't eat too much. Edward's words keep repeating over and over again. _'Then don't blame Nathan for the same thing.' _I wasn't like Nathan at all. I still talked whenever they asked me something. _'So did he.' _I automatically answered myself. I sighed deeply and shook my head.  
>'What is it?' Alice asked as I looked at them and smiled but didn't answer.<p>

Edward came home and asked them how I was doing? They gave him mixed responses. He said goodbye to them while Nathan crawled onto the couch next to me.  
>'You miss mummy and daddy, e?' He said I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew that Edward was looking and I was waiting till he would tell Nathan to go and play, but he didn't.<br>I sighed deeply as Nathan suddenly wrapped his little arms around me and placed his little head against mine. I held him and I did my best not to cry.  
>'Yes, I do.' I whispered.<br>'Me too.' he said as he crawled onto my lap. I smiled at him as I removed the hair from his eyes.  
>'I know you do.' he smiled back as he just nodded and looked at Edward who came and sat down next to us.<br>'And I know someone else who is missing them.' he said as I looked at him.  
>'My mother, I saw how she was concerned about you but I noticed she was staring at your mother's picture while she was doing the dishes.'<br>Of course, Esme... mums best friend from the past. _'We mailed each other from time to time. She told me everything about your Dad, you and Nathan and I told everything about Carlisle and Edward.' _scrap the past.  
>'How is she?' I asked as he narrowed his eyes and smiled.<br>'She is ok. Maybe one day when you are able too, you two could talk.' he said as I nodded. Esme could tell me about mum her past and a bit about dad. And I could tell them what I knew.

Edward

A Month Later

Nathan was playing outside on the swing as I flicked through the paper. Bella went upstairs to take a shower as we were invited to a BBQ at my mum's place. After a big fuss about it yesterday she gave in. Probably because she knew I wouldn't give in. This was how we got through the last months, yelling, crying, talking, and then refusing to talk. Only in the last week and a half had Bella began to say stuff about her parents. Some good and bad memories she had also began to act more normal around Nathan, but I was always prepared for another breakdown. She could yell at me, ignore me, and hate me as much as she wanted, but whenever she was cruel towards Nathan I would stop her. We had one big fight, which was because of how she was acting around Nathan. When I picked him up from school he had a drawing with him and told Bella about it full of excitement. Pointing who was his Mum, Dad, Bella, me, my parents and him. However when he told Bella she simply turned around leaving him full of disappointment. I tried to make him feel better by asking him to explain the drawing a bit more to me. When Nathan went to sleep I told her that it was mean of her as she flew into a full rant, that was the one and only time I couldn't control my anger. We didn't talk for two days.

'You look nice.' I said as she walked down the stairs. She was casually dressed, but still it was a world away from her PJ's.  
>She just smiled as she grabbed her belongings and called out for Nathan.<br>'Promise me we won't stay to long.' she said before opening the door.  
>'I'll bring you home, if you want to come back after dinner.' I said as she nodded her agreement.<p>

'Nathan and I against the two of you.' I said as we began a football match. Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement as dad and Alice stood up.  
>'Count us in!' Alice said as she joined their team and dad ours. I looked over my shoulder as I saw Bella sitting between Mum and Rosalie. They were talking and laughing as Bella just stared in front of her paying no attention to anything around her.<br>Nathan enjoyed it, as everyone always ended giving the ball to him. Whenever he scored Emmett pretended was mad while saying Nathan was too good at this. I winked at Nathan and every time he scored a goal we did a high five. I kept glancing over at Bella wondering if the view of Nathan like this wouldn't make her happier. I've been patient with her, but these last days have been hard. I got the feeling she was drawing me along and I refused to leave Nathan a second with her alone. There have been days I was scared that Nathan would start refusing to talk, but luckily that didn't happened. Whenever he looked at Bella he did look sad, but he always did his best to comfort her. By smiling or wrapping his arms around her. Being around this version of Bella too long made me an asshole. I snapped at my parents and friends without realizing it. I could hardly sleep wondering how long things would be like this or how long I was able to continue to live like this. Of course I understood it wasn't easy for her, but I wondered if she ever thought about what she still had instead of what she had lost.

Bella

Rosalie excused herself when she got a call she left us and went inside to take it. Esme looked at me and patted my hand.  
>'How are you doing Bella?' she asked full of concern as I shrugged and looked at the guys playing football.<br>'Ok, What about you?' I asked as I faced her. She smiled weakly and shook her head.  
>'I'm ok, just worried about you, that's all.'<br>'I'm fine... now' I smiled as she patted my hand.  
>'Edward, however... I don't know how he deals with me.' I mumbled as she just nodded.<br>'Because he loves you I believe it isn't always that easy for him, but love can take people a long way.'  
>'But love cannot always hide things, does it?' I asked looking at her as she shook her head unknowing.<br>'I have no idea, honey. I don't know how thing are between you and Edward so I am not going to tell if you two will end up just fine. All I can tell is that Edward seems tired, and you seem broken.' She said as I looked automatically at Edward.  
>'I think he stays for Nathan. I think he doesn't trust me to leave him alone...' I felt uncomfortable at the moment, but who else should I talk about my doubts with.<br>'... And to be honest, I don't trust myself to be alone with Nathan either.' I sighed as I spoke those words as I could see Esme staring at me.  
>'I think you would be fine. Maybe you think you won't, because you think he is better off with someone else. But if there was no one around you'd be fine. You would have your ups and downs. But that's grieving.' she said as I shook my head.<br>'No, I'm always yelling. I hate it when he looks at me or speaks to me. I hate to look at him.' I said I couldn't look at Esme in the face.  
>'But you hate that you are always yelling to him. And that's the main reason why you don't want to see him. You are scared to hurt him.' I smiled a bit and looked at her.<br>'Maybe you give me too much credit.' she shook her head and winked.

'No, I don't. And I really hope you start feeling better soon. I hope that soon you look at Edward and realize that the only thing that matters is the future. That you have a future with him.' I smiled and looked over at Edward who looked in my direction as well. I smiled weakly and turned back to look at Nathan. Edward... what would I have done without him?

Edward walked inside and I excused myself from Esme before following him inside. When I arrived in the kitchen he was grabbing some drinks for him and the others.  
>'So...' I began as he turned around to face me.<br>'Thanks.' I mumbled as he gave me a confused look.  
>'For forcing me to come here today. For being here all this time, even though I'm the most selfish person on the planet right now.' I smiled as I walked closer to him.<br>'You're welcome.' he said as he opened the bottle before taking a sip of it. He turned more towards me and wrapped an arm around me.  
>'I love you, Bella. I hope you know that.' He said seriously as he stared into my eyes.<br>'I love you too, even though you can't seem to show you.'  
>'No, but I do feel it.' he smiled before kissing me.<br>'Anyway I think we should join the others.' he said dragging me along. I helped him with the drinks.

Carlisle started the fire and soon after the smell of BBQ floated. I had to admit that this was a great day. The sun was at her best and the garden was full with people who cared for each other.

They talked about this and that and for the first time in a while I felt good. Edward placed his hand on my leg and winked as he talked along with the others. We end up the evening by playing a game 'Guess what' as Nathan was sleeping upstairs.  
>We were in 2 groups. The girls against the boys. When it was Emmett turn to represent the word, we end up laughing too hard to continue. He was the worst and after ten minutes making a fool out of himself he gave up.<p>

We arrived home as Esme told us to come and get Nathan tomorrow since he was sleeping.  
>I curled close into Edward as we lay in our bed. He looked at me as I looked at him and smiled.<br>'You surprised me.' he said kissing my forehead.  
>'I surprised myself.' I smiled again.<br>'One moment I'm thinking that I am not the person who can help you through this, and then a few moments later you are doing better. Now I'm just scared that tomorrow will be like before.' he said as he took my hand in his.

'I hope not, I'll do my best.' I whispered as he sighed.

'I know you will, you always do.'

I woke up around 10.00 as Edward was still sleeping. I was scared to move, because I didn't want to wake him up. So I just laid there staring at him. Realizing what he'd been doing this last month. Taking care of Nathan and me making dinner, cleaning up the place, while I was busy being selfish. I stroked his hand lightly with my finger as I saw he responded to that I went to lay closer to him.  
>'Good morning.' he mumbled as he wrapped his arm around me.'<br>'Morning.' I said back while lay on his chest.

'We should go fetch Nathan.' I mumbled as I looked at him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

'I don't think they'd mind if we snooze for a few more minutes.' he winked and pressed me against him.  
>'As much as I like all of this, I think we should do something special for Nathan, I haven't been that nice to him lately.'<p>

'So you say.' he laughed a bit as I pushed him playfully.

'Anyway, I'm going to take a shower.' I said getting out of bed. Edward sat up as he held me by my arm.  
>'Is that an invitation?' he asked playfully.<br>'Would you like it to be?'

He smiled cutely and followed me to the bathroom.


End file.
